Flames of Hope
by Kyoshi-Angel of Artisan
Summary: Summery inside, Raditz & Vegeta Pairing. Warning: male pregnancy, violence, language and graph content
1. First Night

**Description:** We all know Vegeta doesn't like Goku but the reason why he never liked that man isn't as simple as everyone seems to think it is. What Vegeta's live was like be he ever met the Z-team or learned about the Dragon balls. How does he react when something from his past walks back into his life? How will the rest of the z-warriors react to the secret that Vegeta kept to himself?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

**Chapter One:**** First Night on Assignment (Five Years before DBZ Start)**

Vegeta sighed as he stepped out of his pod, the scouter beeping at him, letting him know that there was a large power level only about 6 miles from him. Radditz, Nappa and himself had been sent by Frieza to Plant Ha'shade; a backwater planet deep within the southern part of the universe. The planet that was known for its vast untapped natural resources and inhabitants that where so good at gorilla war-fair that one couldn't see their attacks coming till it was already over. Overhead darkening orange clouds gathered. A storm was rolling in. One that they had passed through that interfered with pod's systems sending the three saiyan's in different directions.

"Stupid Frieza; sending us to this pathetic planet; he probably did it to get his jollies off watching how the three of us deal with me going into heat during an assignment." Vegeta grumbled to himself. He was at the age where his body was going to take the final step from being a child, to being an adult. He watched Raditz and Nappa go through heats before. Raditz's went through his first one two years ago and Nappa had his first heat back when Vegeta was only 4 years old. He watched seeing how the two would become so irritable and edgy, needing to find their release. Both where dominate males, their heats where nowhere near as intense as heats got for transfer males or for females.

Around him, the thick dense forest was alive with sounds of the creature who called this planet home, went unseen by the prince's keen dark eyes. After a moment of looking over the data his scouter was giving him, Vegeta walked away from his now closed pod, heading towards the direction of where he'd last seen Raditz ship was heading. The winds howled as they whipped through forest and underbrush. It wasn't a warm day on the planet yet Vegeta was starting to sweat, over heating in his blue suit and armour. Between having his choice of sleeping with Nappa who was far from a gentle lover when not in heat or sleeping with Raditz; Raditz would always be his choice.

After close to an hour of walking through forest and through the developing storm, the prince was shivering from the bitter wind and the icy rain that had been falling for close to a half hour now. He would have screamed when something grabbed him, if a hand didn't clamp over his mouth. He was being dragged off to the side towards a cave. "Relax Vegeta, I'm not going to hurt you." Vegeta's eyes widen hearing the voice of the man he was seeking ring out from behind him. He stopped struggling against the larger male, letting himself be dragged towards the cave where a small fire was waiting for them along with something cooking over the open flame.

"I figured Shelter and Food was a good place to start to ride out the storm, strip 'Geta" Raditz said letting Vegeta go once in the safety of the cave to cheek on the cooking meat and add more wood onto the fire. He was smart to bring in the wood before the rain started and enough to last for a few nights.

"Not happening" Vegeta growled out crossing his arms over his chest.

"We don't need you getting sick on top of going through your first heat 'Geta. Out of the wet cloths so they can dry." Raditz pointed out sitting crossed legged in front of the flame. He noticed Vegeta still hadn't moved from his spot giving him a funny look. "If I wanted to Vegeta, I'd have you pinned against the cave floor making good use of you being in heat. However I'm not an asshole like Nappa is and take who ever I want, went I want. I'm just saying get out of your wet cloths and come warm up. I swear I won't make a move" Raditz said looking back to the fire. After a moment the sound of armour hitting the stone floor of the cave was heard fallowed by a blue spandex outfit that was being laid next to the fire. Raditz held his hand out to Vegeta. When the prince shyly took it, Raditz pulled the prince down onto his lap holding the smaller man in his arms. True to his word Raditz kept his hand resting on Vegeta's stomach.

"So much for this being a quick assignment" Vegeta muttered, a blush on his cheeks being naked in the larger man's arms. He shivered enjoying the feel of warm skin pressed against his icy flesh. He jumped and curled into Raditz more, when black lightning assaulted the ground just outside the cave entrance. The blistering cold that came from the strike made Vegeta groan out as he pressed himself fully against the saiyan holding him. Raditz held Vegeta close to him with one arm while the other cheek the meat making sure it was done before pulling it away from the fire offering it to the shivering prince in his arms.

"Whoever said that killing the Philrin would be quick assignment, when we have to do as little damage to the planet as possible?" Raditz asked softly as Vegeta lend in towards the cooked meat that was being offered and took a tentative nibble from it. Raditz's smirked; normally Vegeta was cold and detached from everyone including to him and Nappa. It was how the prince coped with Frieza destroying Planet Vegeta and their race. So the tyrant couldn't take anything else away from the prince, the Prince didn't care about anyone besides himself though the prince did trust the last two members of the fallen race. Yet being in the grips of heat, the small feminine looking man was showing affection by trusting Raditz enough to feed from the larger man's hands.

"Nappa"

"Who is probably killing the Philrin as we speak and blasting part of the planet away with them or he found a woman by now and is raping her to find release from his mounting heat." Raditz said rolling his eyes. His heat hadn't started yet, which he was thankful for since he doubted that he could stop himself from going after the man in his arms to sedate the need of his body. Vegeta made a soft purring like sound as his hands wrapped around Raditz's hand that was holding the meat bringing it closer to the prince's mouth.

A pink tongue slid out from the soft peach color lips to lick the juice running down the meat before taking a bigger bite, all the while purring. Raditz tried to swallow the ever growing lump in his throat. Just because he wasn't in heat didn't mean that he wasn't affected by Vegeta's heat. The sweeten scent of the prince along with the sound he was making, made Raditz dizzy from lust that wrapped its way around the taller warrior. Vegeta gasps as squirmed in Raditz lap feeling something hard and hot press into the back of his thigh. Raditz's close his eyes trying to find away to calm himself down without having to try to seduce Vegeta into sleeping with him.

"Rad'..." Vegeta purred out leaning heavier against the man he was sitting on; forgetting that he was naked, giving the larger one a full view of his body. It had been years since Vegeta last used the shortened part of his name.

"Yeah 'Geta?" Raditz's asked, opening his eyes looking into Vegeta's, smiling down at the smaller man.

"I want to be with you...I want you to help me get through the heat...please?" he asked almost childlike. Raditz leaned down and pressed his lips against Vegeta's. It wasn't a burning kiss but a simple one that promised heat and fire like nothing the smaller man couldn't imagine.

"It would be my honour to be your partner through this my prince. First off though, finish eating, you'll need the strength."Raditz breathed out next to Vegeta's ear causing the other to moan out softly, his dark eyes slipping shut. Raditz smirked as he watched Vegeta slowly bring himself around to eat the cooked meat. The whole time the pair sat listening to the fire's cracking and the rage of the storm only a few feet away from them.

"wait Rad'...I'm in heat...I'll get pregnant if I sleep with a male or get some female pregnant if I sleep wit-" the words where forgotten by a soul searing kiss that would burse the skin of anyone who wasn't saiyan. Moans came from both sides as they shared a kiss. Gasps of disappointments came from the prince as the kiss was broken.

"I swear to you 'Geta that I'll never abandon you. I love you, always have. I get that you don't open your heart to anyone after what Frieza did. Know that I'm never going to leave you in your time of need. I always wanted kids in my life, even if you're not ready to raise a child, I'll raise them on my own till you're ready, when that day comes." Raditz whispered trying to calm the panicking man down. Vegeta held tears in his eyes as he listened to what the large man had said. Vegeta closed the distance between them starting a kiss as a tear ran down his face. Raditz's tail wrapped itself around Vegeta's tail as his hands moved. One resting on the small of Vegeta's back while the other one entangled itself in Vegeta's silky hair.

The kiss broke apart as both worked feverishly to remove the armour and shorts from the larger build man, before finding each other's lips, sparking yet another kiss. Quickly Vegeta found himself on his back, still locked in a kiss with something hard, hot and wet brushing against his entrance. His body tensed up for a second before a hand wrapped around his erection. Vegeta hissed and pumped into the hand, never having touched himself like that before or have anyone touch his like that till now. Raditz licked his lips as his lightly nipped his way down Vegeta's body.

Within mere moments Raditz had Vegeta reduced to a withering pool of goo under him as he kissed his way back up to Vegeta's lips. Once locked in a burning, soul searing kiss, Raditz slowly pushed into Vegeta, his hand never stopping it's rhythm that Vegeta had set. The prince screamed into the kiss, his nails digging into the back of the man above him. Once fully inside Raditz stopped moving letting Vegeta get use to the feel of having another inside his body.

"P-ple-ase..." Vegeta breathed out his eyes tightly closed, yet tears ran down his face. Raditz kissed each tear away as he slowly started to move, the whole time silently cursing himself to keep hold of his rapidly disappearing resolve to be slow and gentle with the prince. The heat and tightness of Vegeta's body was becoming too much for him to keep sane with holding back from the feverish pace his body wanted to go.

Slowly the tempo increased along with the deepness and intensity of each thrust. Vegeta was screaming, moaning Raditz's name turning it into a chant, pleas for more and yet in away to keep sane. Raditz purred deeply, pleased hearing his name fall from the prince's lips so easily. He didn't care that Vegeta's nails had shredded his back causing it to bleed or that he felt like his teeth where going fall out with how heavy they were from the need to bite into the neck of the smaller man under him. All he cared about was giving Vegeta the release he was craving for the moment.

It didn't take much longer for Vegeta to scream out Raditz's name at the top of his lungs as he came hard; his seed splashing onto their stomachs and chests. Raditz groaned out Vegeta's name coming at the same time as the prince. With the last of Raditz's strength he pulled out of Vegeta, pulling the smaller man against him, worried from Vegeta's shaking.

"You okay 'Geta?" He asked softly tenderly rubbing Vegeta's back.

"Th-that was... wow..." he breathed out. Raditz's smirked prideful.

"Glad to know I stratified my prince at the moment." Vegeta cuddled closer into Raditz letting sleep claim his tried, sore body. Raditz smiled watching Vegeta sleep. He was tired but his body wouldn't let him sleep, making him keep watch. After a few hours he got up and added more wood to the dying fire before laying a small throw he had brought from his pod over the sleeping prince. He sat beside Vegeta, closing his eyes falling into a light meditative like sleep. It would allow him to be awoken by the slightest of sound that wasn't expected.


	2. First Day

_**Chapter Two: First Day on Assignment. (Five Years before DBZ)**_

A whimper came from the sleeping prince who was laying under the thin blanket. Sweat plastered his hair to pale moon kissed skin; a look of pain crossed the once peaceful features of the sleeping prince. Raditz's eyes snapped open hearing from the whimper. His dark eyes locked on the still sleeping saiyan, looking over the smaller form. After a few moments the larger man was able to tear his eyes off the prince, looking back at the dying fire. With a heavy sigh, he got up to put another log within the hungry flames. Heavy rain still pelted the woods just out the cave entrance.

"Raditz...?" a horse voice croaked out as Vegeta pushed himself up into a sitting position. He was panting lightly, a red tint on his cheeks. The other passed him a small canteen of water.

"Drink up Vegeta. Don't look so worried, I'll be fine. You need to keep your strength up. It's only going to be a matter of time before you get pregnant." He said simply. Neither was happy about the situation they were in. It was like a thick lingering cloud between them. On one side, there was Vegeta who wanted to be free and childless, on the other Raditz who wanted a family and a mate. Trust was there between the two but love wasn't exactly there, if it was, it was once sided.

"What about you're self? You and Nappa are at least able to finish the assignment. You didn't eat last night and you're giving up your water. You're not going to be able to keep going if you don't take care of yourself." Vegeta pointed out watching the flames as he shivered again. He felt bad, that he was the cause for the other to worry more about than the assignment. He couldn't fault the man. How could he, Raditz was loyal to Vegeta, even if it meant being on Frieza's bad side or taking a beating from the man.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine..." he said kneeling next to Vegeta. A large rough hand cup the side of the prince's face. "'Geta? How are you holding up?" his voice was soft and tender. Worry playing in his endless dark eyes. Vegeta's eyes slipped shut as he nuzzled the hand emitting a faint purring sound again. Raditz leaned in and kissed the smaller man gently.

"I'm okay at the moment...I'm craving another's touch but it's manageable."

"Let me know when that starts to change Vegeta and I mean it. I don't want you putting yourself at risk because you thought your pride is stronger than nature" Raditz said before getting up, tossing Vegeta his uniform that was toasty warm. Vegeta nodded weakly as he got dressed but kept the blanket close by.

"What's the plan for completing the assignment?" he asked watching the taller man putting out the fire. The man said nothing, both already missing the warmth and light from the fire. The day was cold much like the day before was.

"We're going to kill the inhabits as quickly as possible, covering each other's back. While we're at it, we'll look for Nappa." He said simply and logically. Vegeta nodded, noticing that Raditz's tail wasn't wrapped around his waist but was twitching behind his back. Vegeta bit his lip. Since their race made a treaty with Frieza, all the children were taught to have their tails wrapped around their waists. That tails where useless. Even when Planet Vegeta was around, saiyan's still had their tails wrapped around their waists even though they were home. It was disheartening to the Prince. He just hadn't realized it till now, seeing Raditz before him with his tail unwrapped.

"L-lead the way..." Vegeta stuttered out forgetting that they were having a conversation to some degree. He blushed more when dark eyes looked him over once again. Raditz just nodded before heading out. The sooner they finished this assignment, the sooner they could return to their 'rooms' for some down time before their next assignment. He figured that for the next few weeks he would be sticking closer to Vegeta than normal to help the young prince through his first heat.

Vegeta fallowed Raditz out into the rain and forest. It was eerily silent, only the sound rain could be heard. An icy chill ran through Vegeta's body. He gasped as he was pulled against Raditz's who had his back against a tree. Vegeta managed not to make a sound. He notice Raditz was watching over his left shoulder. Out came two tall, lanky green-ish blue mantises like creatures walked, their large eyes scanning for moments in the forest, creeping Vegeta out. The smaller one of two creatures was still about two feet taller than Raditz's who was about a foot taller than Vegeta. The creatures passed them, the tree shielding them from their sight.

Raditz pushed Vegeta from him by about a step so that he could get away from the tree. He managed to sneak up on two. He broke the neck of one creature, purple puss like substance oozed out of the creaked exoskeleton of the creature. Within a second, blade like arms came slicing through the air towards Raditz. Vegeta couldn't breathe. He couldn't bring himself to move to help the older man fight. He knew Raditz could fight and look after himself but these creatures where fast. A few inches of hair was cut from the end of Raditz's hair. Blood gathered on his cheek as he landed the back flip.

Both warriors sized each other up before they charged, both going for the kill. Vegeta felt his heart stop. He couldn't see the two; it was too much of a blur to keep up with. He was use to working with Nappa. The man was strong and powerful but Raditz was smart and fast. With a flash of light the battle was over. Raditz was still standing, blood rolled down his right leg and left arm. Vegeta ran over to him, tackling the larger man in a hug, toppling them both to the ground.

A hiss of pain came from Raditz as he landed on his back. He looked up at Vegeta, his eyes squinted from the rain. Vegeta leaned down and kissed him. It was a tense, highly emotionally driven kiss. Raditz was stunned for a moment, before he wrapped his good arm around Vegeta pulling him closer. The tenseness melted to relief with an underlining fire that burned.

"Your hurt, oh god, Rad' why did you attack them?" Vegeta asked sounding panicked. Raditz would have been worried about the Prince if he wasn't in heat. For the next thirty days the man would be an emotional wreck and not really himself. Where Raditz and Nappa just became horn dogs; Vegeta was going through the emotional rollercoaster that went with PMS. Raditz smirked weakly.

"Better me getting hurt that you my prince. I am after all, a pathetic third class saiyan. If events happened differently and our race was still alive...I would never even gotten the chance to have known you let alone be a friend to you." He breathed out looking up at the worried Prince above him. He couldn't lie to himself that he wasn't try to impress the prince before him but I had to compete with Nappa who watched Vegeta grow up; who was normally by the Prince at all the times. It was only fluky that Raditz was the one who was alone with Vegeta during his first heat. If nothing else he had this one time to know the taste of the forbidden fruit that was Vegeta. Gently he got Vegeta off him as they got up.

Vegeta clung to Raditz, tears in his eyes. "You're not pathetic Raditz. You work harder than anyone else does to get where you are. I don't know how you do it Raditz. How you can do the grunt work Frieza gives you to do, along with dealing with the messes I leave in my wake. I don't know where I'd be without you." Raditz shook his head pulling Vegeta to him; kissing the tears away that blended in with the rain that continued to fall.

"How many times do you want me to repeat my promise to you?"

"Every chance I can get..."

"I promise to you my Prince, I'll never leave your side for as long as you'll have me" Raditz whispered kissing Vegeta's forehead. He draped his injured arm over Vegeta's shoulders, leading him away from the two dead bodies. "We should find Nappa before he does something stupid like destroy the planet." Vegeta nodded.

The walk was a slow going as the blood lost started to affect Raditz while Vegeta was starting to shake. "We need to get to a cave...Shealter and warmth is what is needed, not getting lost in the rain." Vegeta nodded leading them back to the cave they spent the night before in. They had walked in a virtual circle for most of the day. Vegeta laid Raditz against the wall of the cave. Vegeta got a fire going and took the blanket ripping it apart into long strips to use as bindings to stop the bleeding.

Raditz took the strips from Vegeta's unsteady hands; working on teaching Vegeta how to bind a deep wound when all you had was cloths, while fighting his urge to pass out on the smaller male. Vegeta watched as the pale man before him was still teaching him skills that he could never have learned from Nappa. Raditz looked at his arm then looked at Vegeta. He knew Vegeta had a fear of blood it's why he always wore those gloves. It wasn't the fear of the blood itself but feared the feel of blood against his skin. To do the bindings, Vegeta would have to take off his gloves and blood would get on his hands. Raditz's closed his eyes unsure for once in his life of what do to do. He couldn't push Vegeta to face his fear to save bind the wounds he had. He just had to hope that his body would heal it quick enough so that he wouldn't bleed out.

His eyes snapped open feeling a weight settle on his lap, cold fingers brushed against his arm. He watched Vegeta work, giving him pointers and tips to make sure it was done right. Once he tied the knot Vegeta's eyes widen looking at the bright red blood that stood out sharply against the moon kissed skin. Raditz took his hands, bringing them to his lips, licking the blood off. It wasn't something that Raditz like the taste of but at the moment he didn't care so long as Vegeta wasn't freaking out with the blood being on his hands.

"You didn't have to do this" Vegeta gasped out watching Raditz's tongue move over his skin in long, broad, slow strokes. His breath hitched as he kept watching the show of the tongue. Raditz looked up at Vegeta's face watching the shocked but pleasure filled face. Only once he licked Vegeta's hands totally free of blood did he let them go.

"You didn't have to bind the wound on my arm and yet you did" Raditz whispered back, his words slurring together slightly from the blood loss. "I have to say, that look of your face was adorable, who would have thought that Prince Vegeta would enjoy the feel of another's tongue against his skin. I can't wait to find out what else you never knew before that you would enjoy." Raditz brushed his lips against Vegeta's lips. He couldn't help flirting with the Prince at the moment. He felt his heart break that Vegeta pulled back from him, the distance growing in his eyes again. Raditz's sighed leaning back against the wall of the cave for a moment before gently nudging Vegeta off him as he got up.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"To hunt, we need food and water and you're in no condition to hunt. Beside's you look like you need some alone time to yourself." Raditz's said, walking towards the cave's entrance and the rain once more. Vegeta growled at Raditz's back. It worked to get's Raditz's attention.

"You wanted to know when I needed services yet you're walking away from me. If I knew you were going to leave me I would have gone to Nappa" Raditz not only turned before Vegeta noticed the movement but had pinned the Prince against the wall of the cave.

"I said I'd help you Vegeta, but I never said I'd service you. I don't service anyone in the bedroom. I make love to them. If you want to know the truth, you're the only one I have ever taken to my bed so to speak. I'm not a gigolo like Nappa is, I don't joy out of sleeping around. I rather take madding heats to wait to till I find someone to take as my mate then be like him. That whole look a few moments ago said that you're not ready for my 'help'. If you want to be disconnected to the world, fine Vegeta but don't expect that from me because I want a family. I want children and I want a mate; no matter how much work it costs me to do to obtain them." Raditz growled back before stepping away from Vegeta. Anger and sorrow burned within those endless deep eyes. Vegeta looked at the ground. He didn't know that the man before him had dreams and wants. That he was willing to put that on the back burners to be a true friend to him and he had snapped at the man even though he was hurting more than Vegeta was from the aching need he felt.

"Raditz...I'm sorry...I...I didn't know." Vegeta whispered watching the back of the warrior before him who looked so broken and alone standing by the mouth of the cave. Vegeta's eyes widen when the meaning sank in of what Raditz was trying to say. "Raditz... when you said you'd help me through this heat...were you hoping for more than just this need, cause by a heat?" Vegeat asked nervously not sure if he wanted to know that answer. His eyes were glued on the man before him.

"Yes, happy now? I want you as my mate but I know you Vegeta; you rather kill yourself then get close to anyone. I've figured that out years ago. I avoid you and Nappa as much as I can so I could forget that I want you at my side, forget having offspring with you since you vowed you never want to have children." Vegeta fought not to gasp as he watched the warrior walk out into the rain. He only knew the Raditz that only showed him love and acceptance. He never saw the Raditz what laid suffering under the surface till now.

Vegeta sank to his knees hugging himself trying not to cry. Sure Vegeta and Nappa didn't have any family left alive and Raditz did. He forgotten that Raditz never once got to see his brother before he was sent to Earth, which for the cuddly toddler that Raditz's was at the time, what worse than having his brother be dead along with the rest of the race. Vegeta couldn't breathe; how could he? He just dealt the worse blow to the man who was always there to guide and protect him, a man who swore to forever be at his side, a blow the man my never recover from.


	3. Second Night

**Chapter Three: Second Night (5 year before DBZ)**

Raditz sighed as he hunted alone in the woods. He was still pissed about what had transpired with Vegeta. He loved the Prince and had for years; yet that look of rejection in Vegeta's eye wounded him deeply. The Prince didn't want his love, just his body. He doubt that he meant more than a shield to the man and yet he was still bound by duty of his people and by his own word that he would help the Prince no matter what the cost was. He didn't want a family unless it was with the Prince. It wasn't for the title Vegeta held. No, it was because, as children; Vegeta stole his heart, as adults, Vegeta never let go of it. Even now his heart kept telling him to go back to the cave and find a way to make Vegeta love him even if it meant falling on his knees begging the man to mate with him or kill him.

He only returned to the cave in once he had captured and killed something for dinner. He needed to eat if his body was going to heal and sleep sounded so promising as he dragged the wild game of some kind that he didn't know, to the cave. He noticed that Vegeta was curled up on his side crying. He dropped the body once in the cave as he walked over to the prince. "Vegeta...what's wrong?"

He wasn't expecting to get tackled by the weeping man. He held the shacking prince in his arms not sure what to do. He still wasn't happy about the last talk he and Vegeta had and was still raw about it but he wasn't going to forsake the man in his arms. Just because Vegeta and Nappa where cold hearted most of the time didn't me that he was. "Don't leave me please...please Raditz. I'll do anything if it means that you won't leave me again."Vegeta begged clinging to the other desperately. Raditz held Vegeta to him, rubbing the other's back trying to calm him down.

"Vegeta I promised you how many times I'm not going to leave your side, why would I do so now?" he asked softly putting his emotion's on the back burner for the moment. Vegeta need someone to be level headed at the moment and being the only one there, he had to be that person. Raditz managed not to sigh, looking over at the fresh kill. "I know you don't want me to go but you have too, just for a little longer so the meat can start cooking." Raditz whispered only to have the weeping man cling to him more. He didn't know what to do. He was getting hungry and dizzy at the same time. "Vegeta, we need to eat if we want to survive this mission, together." He said softly, holding Vegeta to him lightly with one hand using the other hand to hold himself steady.

Vegeta looked up at Raditz face and leaned forward kissing the larger saiyan. "You rest, I'll clean the kill. I'm sorry... about earlier... I didn't mean to be an ass..." Vegeta whispered out. Raditz pulled Vegeta in for another kiss.

"Vegeta you're not yourself at the moment, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." Raditz said softly. Vegeta cuddled into Raditz. The Prince couldn't admit it aloud but he didn't know where he would be without the man holding him at this side. He owed Raditz so many things.

"If we survive this mission, will you mate with me?" Vegeta asked meekly. Raditz looked stunned for a moment before he smiled brightly.

"It would be my honor my Prince" he whispered before kissing Vegeta again. As passion built in the kiss, Vegeta found himself laying under the larger man. It wasn't suffocating as he thought it would be during foreplay. If anything Vegeta found himself enjoying it more than he ever thought he would. Raditz pulled back gently brushing the back of his knuckles against Vegeta's cheek. "Go clean the food 'Geta, I'm going to take you up on the rest, after dinner we'll take care of you okay?" he whispered to the man below him. Vegeta nodded as Raditz rolled off of him laying by the fire. Vegeta couldn't help by whimper out is disappointment at the lost of Raditz's warmth.

It only took a few hours for Vegeta to skin the creature, break down the meat, putting on sticks just over the fire so that the meat chucks could cook. He moved to cuddle into Raditz as the man slept fitfully. Raditz open his eyes looking at the Prince in his arms, wrapping his arms around the Prince before drifting off to sleep again, this time a little more peacefully than before. Vegeta watched the sleeping man holding him, watching the light and shadows dance across the man's face, making the man look almost childlike as he slept but in a way, the man looked deadlier than Vegeta ever gave the man credit for. He knew Raditz never hesitated to kill if he had to but he didn't think the man holding him would be cold blooded like Nappa or himself where till this very moment.

Vegeta only woke Raditz up again when the meat was fully cooked. Vegeta passed a stick to Raditz, kneeling before the larger man. Raditz smirked and leaned over and took a bit from the stick of food Vegeta was holding. His hand gently wrapped around Vegeta's hand. Vegeta blushed as he mimicked Raditz action; neither realizing that they were being watched by something in the shadows of the forest, where Nappa hid himself watching the pair before him. The bald warrior licked his lips catching the sweeten scent that was coming from Vegeta. He didn't bother to move, yet knowing that at the moment, Raditz would kick his ass for going anywhere near Vegeta. He watched as the pair slowly shifted their focus from the now eaten food to each other.

Searing kissed burned between the two warriors. It didn't take long for both to remove the others clothing. Nappa couldn't breathe as his eyes drank in sight of Vegeta's naked form finding himself hardening to match the aroused state of the Prince. "Raditz...more...please" Vegeta's voice rang. No one pegged the Prince to be a vocal lover but Raditz seemed to find all the right places to make the prince forget who he was and let his voice be heard. Nappa watched as Raditz kissed his why down Vegeta's body before taking Vegeta's member into his mouth. Vegeta groaned; hands fisted in the main of long black hair. Nappa growled deeply, silently in his throat, his eyes narrowing on Raditz yet the sounds the price was making, kept him from challenging the other male for rights to sleep with Vegeta.

Vegeta was panting trying to catch his breath, yet Raditz kept licking, sucking, and tasting the salty-sweetness of the prince. Vegeta whimpered, shaking on the verge of climax yet, it the blissful euphoria alluded him. Raditz inserted two fingers into his lover, quickly mimicking intercourse as he continued to his work on tasting ever part of his soon to be mate that he could. It didn't take much to send Vegeta over the edge, his seed spilling into Raditz's mouth, who greedily swallowed everything that Vegeta had to offer. Vegeta's eyes were tightly closed moaning out Raditz's name forgetting; how to draw a breath at the moment. Raditz moved up and kissed Vegeta gently and he pushed into the smaller male, groaning at the fell of the tightness of the smaller male.

Nappa growled as his hand warped around his hard member, pumping it as he watched the show before him. Silently wishing that it was him who was inside Vegeta instead of Raditz, his hand never felt as good as being in another. The long haired saiyan kept the tempo slow and gentle with the prince who was clinging to him, raking his nails down Raditz back drawing blood. "What do you want lovely?" Raditz growled out next to Vegeta's ear. Vegeta gasped arching into Raditz's body. He was shaking again as his body once again was on the brink of climax. The only answer he could give Raditz was a harsh bite into the base of Raditz's neck. Raditz eyes blazed blue at the feel of the bite on this neck that had drawn blood and a primal response, causing him to bite Vegeta back. Sharply changing the temp from gentle to rough with an urgent need to climax that pushed them both over the edge together. Both laid connected as they licked at the bit marks they left of the other, panting as they did so. Nappa had found his own release, cleaned himself off before leaving his hiding place, moving towards the cave. The moment he saw the bite marks he knew he lost his chance with the prince.

"Glad to find you two still alive" Nappa said bitterly getting the finger from Raditz as the two still worked on catching their breath. Nappa rolled his eyes, noticing that the sweetness in Vegeta's scent was underlined by fowl scent that came with the mate-ship. All mated pair he had met had that same underlining tone that drove the others from trying to break the pair up. Vegeta blushed hearing Nappa's voice, clinging to Raditz, panic running though him hearing the other. "Relax Vegeta, you made your choice clear that you want Raditz. Though I suggest that you two at least get dressed, we had a mission to complete and I'm not doing it alone."

Raditz nodded pulling out of Vegeta but he couldn't get the other to let him go. He just sighed holding Vegeta to him. He moved them so that he was sitting against the cave wall with Vegeta on his lap. His eyes locked with Nappa's. It wasn't until Vegeta fell asleep did either of them say anything. "You're not the only one killing the inhabitants. I've killed a few... it's hard to do the mission and tend to Vegeta who is going through an emotional rollercoaster rate now." He said softly looking down at the sleeping man on his lap. "In a few hours we'll wake him up and head out to finish this mission alright?" he asked causing the other to nod.

Over the next few hours the rain had slowed to a trickle when Raditz woke Vegeta up. They quickly got dressed and headed out. No one spoke; no one knew what to say. Vegeta felt the tenseness between the two men as they walked through the forest as he walked between them. Nappa in front, Raditz at his back, sandwiching the prince, protecting him from harm; Vegeta sighed not really sure how he felt about it. It didn't take long before they were ambushed by the mantis like creatures. The three broke their formation to fight. Punches, kicks slashed few through the air as they try to kill each other.

It didn't take long for the inhabitants to overpower Vegeta dragging him off into the forest. Raditz heard Vegeta's screams and tried to go after the Prince along with Nappa; only for both to take a blow to the back of their heads, knocking the two out. Vegeta struggled to get free but couldn't. He was freaked out by bugs. He just never liked them and this wasn't helping him get over his fear of them. He was dragged into a village like area; though Vegeta was repulsed by the makeshift shacks that made up the village. He was shoved into a small cage that had a skeleton huddled up in a corner.

Around him clicks sounded breaking the silence of the night. It did nothing to ease the Prince. The Prince managed to stay quiet, not making a sound, looking like a statue, even though on the inside the Prince was panic trying to calm himself down. He wanted Raditz or Nappa to show up and whisk him away to safety but from the sound of things, luck wasn't on his side. "At least it stopped raining" Vegeta muttered to himself as he closed his eyes, listen to everything going around him. He didn't have the stomach to keep watching the insect people around him.


	4. Mission: Day 5

**Chapter Four: Mission; Day 5 (5 Years before DBZ)**

Three days; that's how long how long it's been since Vegeta last saw Raditz or Nappa. Three days that he sat in the tiny cage with a skeleton without eating. He was freezing; he was horny; craving the familiar touch that belonged to Raditz. He slept but it wasn't a restful sleep; how could it be? He was not only surrounded by insect like people who looked ready to kill him at any moment. For several long moments he stared at the few pieces of scraps that had been tossed into the cage with him but he didn't feel hungry.

He was supposed to be stronger then Raditz and Nappa. It didn't make sense as to why he couldn't break free from the simple looking wooden cage or why he got kidnapped to begin with. It's what filled his mind during his waking hours and haunted him in his sleep. He felt stiff and sore from not moving for in over 72 hours. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear a twig snap or a battle break out on the edge of the village.

It was a blood fight that seemed to drag on for hours as Raditz and Nappa fought on. Both where to preoccupied with the fight to notice the child like creature that had slinked over to the cage Vegeta was in, stabbing him in the chest, just missing his heart. Vegeta managed not to scream out in pain from it as he blasted the child in the head, killing it as he curled up on himself. The scent of familiar blood hit Raditz sharply; his eyes hit the cage and the growing pool of blood. He left the rest of the fight to Nappa to kill the last of the villagers as he rushed over Vegeta.

"'Geta... oh god...stay with me 'Geta...please" Raditz begged softly as he stripped the smaller man of his now broken armour and used the torn top part of his uniform to wad up. He pressed it tightly against the wound, keeping it in place with his chest as he held Vegeta to him. It didn't take a genius to see Vegeta need serious medical help. Vegeta didn't answer; the pain was too much for him to speak through. Only after Nappa gave the signal it was all clear; Raditz pulled out the remote for his pod, calling it to his location. He had to get Vegeta back to HQ and the healing center.

"How is he?" Nappa asked keeping his distance from the wounded man. He didn't need Raditz seeing him as a threat at the moment. He could see the color draining from Vegeta's skin and Raditz shake. He didn't know if Vegeta could survive the three day space travel back to the planet Frieza had set up to be his base of operation and a place where the families of his men were, to keep things running smoothly. He notice Raditz was shaking; this was hard on the man. The last three days they had pushed themselves hard to find their comrade along with killing who ever and whatever crossed their paths.

"I...I don't know Nappa... had he been stabbed anywhere else I'd know what to do, to keep him from bleeding to death but you can't use a tourniquet on chest wounds. Program his ship to met us but at HQ, I'm going to taking him there in my pod." Raditz whispered as he gently brushed the hair out of Vegeta face. Nappa nodded and helped Raditz get into the pod with Vegeta, keeping the pressure on the wound the whole time.

"Go quickly Raditz, I'll catch up with Vegeta's Pod. Just keep him alive, for both our sakes." The two men nodded to each other before the pod closed and took off. Raditz pressed the medical emergence button on the control panel just after the pod got into space. An air mask dropped down from the top of the pod. He secured it around Vegeta's head as the temperature in the pod started to drop. Raditz didn't care that he was chilled. He was doing everything he could do to save Vegeta's life, even if it meant, his own death.

He noticed the man was thinner than normal, almost bonier then the last he saw the prince. "Vegeta, I love you...please don't leave me...not like this" he whispered, letting his tears flow. The colder it got in the pod, the faster it went and the more Raditz started to get tired. He knew his body was shutting down trying to keep him alive by pulling as much blood as it could to stay near his vital organs. "You stay with me my prince and I'll stay with you, okay?" he asked as he eyes slipped shut.

In record time, the pod landed on the launch pad after racing through space over the last 53 hours. The pod opened but no one came out. Inside, frost lined the interior walls. The blood had crystallized on Raditz armour. "Get the medics stat, we got wounded." The man said after looking into the pod. Raditz's eyes twitched at the sound of the man's voice but they didn't open.

It took several minutes for the medical teams to pull Vegeta out of Raditz's hold. Once they had Vegeta rushed off, they worked to move Raditz to the medical center. Talk was already spreading about Raditz willingness to freeze to death to save Vegeta's life. If the prince lived it would be the most heroic act any of them had seen in years. Several hours later Nappa arrived with Vegeta's pod. He didn't even have to ask where the other two were. He headed for the medical bay.

"Sir, look at this...there's something off about Vegeta's body scan and it's not about the stab wound that narrowly missed his heart." One of the assistants said as Nappa walked into the room. He stood by the door listening to what was being said. No one seemed to be paying attention to him, more focused on doing their jobs.

"What do you mean Xi?" the doctor asked taking a look at the reports the assistant was looking over on the screen. "Holy shit... Adjust the tank's contents. I rather not deal with a hormonal saiyan who nearly died, only to find out that we were the reason he lost the child." Nappa blinked, taking in the information. Vegeta was pregnant, explained why the smaller man wasn't able to keep up in the fight and why his power was low. He looked over at Raditz who was laying on a table with blankets over him.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Nappa asked looking over at the two at the screen as he walked over to the tank that Vegeta was in, watching the green liquid turn to a purple color. It was a sign that it was a less potent healing mix that was gentle on the fetus and the mother, though it took healing almost four times longer.

"Too soon to tell yet; though he should be back up and about by the end of the week, hopefully we'll know by then. As for Raditz; physical his fine now that we treated the frostbite but we don't know if the extreme cold left him brain dead or not. You should report in Lord Frieza about the mission, I'll inform him about Vegeta and Raditz" the Doctored said shooing the large bald saiyan out of the room and press a bottom on the console. The screen flickered to life with the picture of Frieza appearing.

"What do you want doctor?" Frieza growled out, being in a bad mood. The doctored bowed before the camera.

"Sorry to interrupt you lord Frieza but the three saiyans are back. I've sent Nappa your way. Raditz is de-thawing as we speak and Vegeta is in the healing tank. About Vegeta mi'lord, he's not only gone into heat but he's pregnant. Healing him is going to take longer than planned. We'll know within a few weeks about the gender of the child." He said knowing that Frieza wasn't going to be happy finding out about Vegeta being pregnant but it couldn't be helped at this point.

"Keep me posted about their conditions and when you know about the child." Frieza said before the screen went black. The doctor sighed sitting down in a chair with a heavy sigh as he looked between the two saiyans. He didn't tell Frieza about the bit marks on the two saiyans. There was little point to make the tyrant madder then he already was. He was already figuring that Nappa was going to be sent back to him in need of healing after the meeting with Frieza.

But to the Doctor's pleasant surprise, Nappa wasn't sent back to him half dead. As the night wore on, Raditz began to stir. The pair smiled as they walked over to him, waiting for the man to fully wake up. It wasn't till the wee hours of the morning did the man actually woke up. It took a few moments for Raditz to get his bearings, before bolting up, panic and worry clear in his eyes. "Where's Vegeta? Please tell me he survived the trip back here?" he asked looking at the doctor. Not knowing he was the one they were worried about dying on them.

"Vegeta and the child will survive; you got them here in time. Truth being told, you where the one were the one we were worried about. You nearly froze to death Raditz, what were you thinking sending your pod into emergency mode without putting the mask on yourself?" the doctor asked looking at the man. Raditz looked to the healing tanks.

"That I had to get my mate the medical attention he needed no matter what it cost. Had I put him in his pod and sent him back, he would have bleed out before he got here." Raditz said getting up on unsteady legs, walking over to the tank Vegeta was in, putting his hand on the glass as he let the news about Vegeta being pregnant sink in. No matter what Vegeta's view of it where going to be, he was going to have a child to be raising. Though it hurt to think of Vegeta rejecting the child they had created now they where mated but he was planning to stick true to his word; he would raise the child alone if Vegeta couldn't handle/ ready for the task like he promised the prince the first night on that planet.


	5. News and Changes

**Chapter Five: The News and Change of Life. (5 Years Before DBZ start)**

Raditz sighed walking into the medical bay; a week had past and Vegeta had yet to awaken or been taken out of the tank. He was limping; he hadn't slept in three days and looked like he'd seen better days. His skin was married with ugly black and blue burses. For mating with Vegeta and getting him pregnant; Frieza had been punishing the saiyan for it by sending him to be the punching bag for Captain Ginyu to teach new techniques to his men and didn't bother to hold back on most of the hits. He walked over to the tank Vegeta was in, sitting on a stool, watching the face of his mate. He could have sworn the man was asleep if he wasn't in the tank. "Morning Raditz, I see the good captain hasn't been holding back again on you."

"Morning doc'" Raditz said in response not really caring that the man was talking to him. He was having troubles keeping his eyes open.

"What does lord Frieza have planned for you today?"

"I have to go met the new group of recruits in about an hour. I just wanted to cheek on Vegeta before I headed over." He said running his hands over his face, trying to keep himself awake.

"I was going to wait till Vegeta woke up so I could tell you both this but you look like you need something to keep you going. The child he's pregnant with; it's a girl." Raditz looked at the man, unsure of what he would do with that knowledge. Before the planet blow up; 1 in every 100 births were that of a female, making them a rarity even on the home world. Now that the planet was gone and the race pretty much dead; a pure blooded female saiyan would be the rarest thing in the universe.

"Frieza already know this, doesn't he?" the doctor nodded. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly a beeping sound came from the tank; Raditz turned to look at the tank to see the fluid draining out of it. Vegeta opened his eyes as the door open, confusion filled his eyes as he looked about, taking things in. He pulled the mask off himself and stepped out not caring that he was naked. "How are you feeling my prince?" Raditz asked with a bow to Vegeta.

The room was silent waiting for Vegeta's answer. "Better than your looking Raditz" Vegeta said cockily. Raditz chuckled and pulled Vegeta to him, kissing him gently. Vegeta growled weakly wanting to shove the other off him but couldn't, his body wanted the warmth the other offered.

"You know where the cloths are Vegeta, get dressed and take Raditz with you to eat, he'll fill you in on what you've missed over the week you've been in the tank." The Doctor said. Vegeta nodded, quickly going over to grab a set of cloths, dressing, before fallowing Raditz out of the medical bay. He still could believe that he been in the tank for a week. Even on the brink of death it only took two days in the tank to fully heal.

"The fluid, it was purple 'Geta. Test came in during the night, it's a girl" Raditz said softly. He didn't need to say more. Vegeta got it. The prince went pale; he stopped in the hall looking up at Raditz nervously. Raditz stopped and leaned against the wall as he stood beside Vegeta. "Just say whatever it is that you want to say Vegeta." he said with a sigh. He was tired, sore and emotionally drained at the moment. He didn't care if he sounded like an ass about it but Vegeta wasn't making things easy on him.

"It just took me by surprise is all...look can we talk about this later today after you get some sleep?"

"I'm not heading to bed Vegeta, I have to go met the new recruits, if I'm lucky, I can get 4 hours of sleep before going to be Ginyu's punching beg for the night, only to do it all over again tomorrow. If you really want to talk about it tonight, we can, just met me at my apartment for 5." Raditz said, pushing himself off the wall walking away from Vegeta who quickly followed after him.

"Raditz... seriously you need to stop doing this to yourself, you don't need to pull double duties"

"I don't have a choice Vegeta, Frieza order me to do the night training with the Ginyu force and I don't want to give up training the newest recruits. Beside's you never cared that much in the past about it so why now?" he asked as he kept walking. Within two weeks everything the two had known about dealing with each other had changed drastically. Normally the two only talked about upcoming missions they were on together or about the nightmare's Vegeta would have other than that, they lived two very different lives. Vegeta and Nappa would go out on missions while Raditz train the new recruits and test new inventions before they got used in the field.

"Because we didn't have a child to worry about before now. I'll be there Raditz, Nappa might also be there to hear about what the plan is for when she's born." Vegeta said softly. Raditz pulled Vegeta to him, kissing him gently.

"Don't worry about me Vegeta, I'll be fine, just look after yourself and our Princess okay?" Raditz whispered as he gently ran the back of his fingers down the side of Vegeta's face. "I'll see you tonight 'Geta" he said before stepping away from the prince. Vegeta sighed watching Raditz walk off. The day past slowly for both men as they went about their day. By the time evening came, Raditz was dragging himself into his small two bedroom apartment. The living room and kitchen where conjoined into one room that was scarcely decorated. A couch, couple of chairs, coffee table and a bookshelf was all that was really in the room. His bedroom had a bed and dresser. The other room was empty. He didn't know what to do with it.

He laid on the couch with a heavy sigh. Vegeta wasn't there, it didn't show signs of him being there. He hoped that Vegeta hadn't changed his mind. It was eating at the man. He wanted nothing more than to just sleep for a week in his bed with Vegeta at his side but it didn't look like that was going to happen. The fight he and Vegeta had during the last mission was still fresh in his mind. The fact Vegeta didn't want a family and he did. It looked like it was going to finish driving the two apart. He didn't know where it all went downhill, he and Vegeta use to be close as children but he was guessing that it all came down to how much time other two shared together that allowed for the distance and yet Vegeta couldn't release him from the promise he made to Vegeta when the planet was destroyed. He finally closed his eyes to get some sleep when he heard the door to his apartment to open then closed softly.

He waited a moment before opening his eyes; sitting the chair that he could see was Vegeta watching him. Neither knew what to say or where to start. Raditz sat up and held out his hand to Vegeta, after a moment Vegeta took he hand, quickly finding himself in sitting in front of Raditz. His back pressed against the chest of the larger man, arms wrapped around him. "I want you to move in with me, I want to raise our daughter together but I get that might be moving too fast for you Vegeta. At the very least I got an extra room where we get can set up for her and my door is always open for you and Nappa." He said softly breaking the silence. He enjoyed the moment, he knew they were bound together but he knew that if Vegeta wasn't ready to be with him it wouldn't happen. It all depended on the Vegeta's mood and where he was sitting with everything.

"Nappa told me what you did. When I got stabbed; you risked your life to get me medical help. He also told me how you came to cheek on me the whole time I was in the tanks, even though you needed sleep. I'd be a fool to let you go, not after everything you've done to keep me and our daughter alive. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to live here, with you" he said cuddling into Raditz, holding onto the arms holding him. Raditz smiled as he let his eye close. He was close to dozing off when Vegeta shifted in his arms. He was about to open his eyes when he felt a pair of soft, warm lips pressed against his. "I talked to Frieza this afternoon. You no longer have to go train with the Ginyu force; though you are going have to help me move my stuff in here. Everything is already packed up, ready to go. The sooner we get it my stuff here, the sooner we can go to bed" Raditz laughed lightly shaking his head.

Within three hours; all of Vegeta's belonging where in Raditz's apartment and unpacked. The pair ate dinner, bathed and crawled into the double bed. It was a cozy fit but neither seemed to mind it. Over the next six month they fell into a conferrable co-existence together, the peace was only interrupted by Vegeta's emotional rollercoaster. Now that he was showing signs of the pregnancy, he kept frowning at himself, saying how fat he was, even though Raditz didn't see the prince that way. To him Vegeta was showing signs of how strong and healthy their daughter was becoming. He couldn't wait for her to be born. For the most part; the second room had been turned into a nursery the only things missing was the girl and a rocking chair for Vegeta.

Vegeta had woken up alone in the bed. It wasn't new for him since Raditz often had to get the cadets up, fed and training before 9 in the morning. He smiled knowing his mate let him sleep in seeing the day's light shining into the apartment. He got up, a hand on his extended stomach. He had another month left in the pregnancy though at times he just wanted the child out of him. He missed his warrior's body and though he was happy to have the child, he was depressed about the work he would have to put into his body to get it back in shape again. He hadn't stopped training but it had been slowly getting harder and harder for him to train with his growing belly. He started to make himself something to eat for breakfast when there was a knock on the door.

Sighing he walked over to it, looking out the peep hole to see Nappa standing there. He rolled his eyes, opening the door for the other. "How many times do I have to say, just walk in?" Vegeta asked returning to his task of making himself something to eat. Fried banana and peanut butter sandwich covered in chocolate syrup that had become his favorite breakfast food over the last six months.

"Till I hear it from Raditz, I'm not walking in uninvited, so deal with it. Freiza wants to send the two of us on a simple assignment, go scout out a new planet in the west quadrant, there might be something there of value and since you have to be careful, he figured this would be a simple enough of a mission to do before the princess arrives. Speaking of her, have you two named her yet?"Nappa asked. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"He would still send me out on assignments in this condition...I swear he's trying to kill me along with my daughter. Not really but there is a name we're considering." He said just as a sharp pain ran through his stomach. It wasn't the first morning this happened; normally it was a sign that he was hungrier than he thought. He looked at his stack of 7 sandwiches, he see how it would go, if he was still hungry, he'd make Nappa cook him more food. He just needed to sit with the pain racing through his body for a bit.

"It won't be that bad, I doubt you'll even have to lift a finger to do anything for this; though we'd be cutting it close to the due-date." Vegeta groaned at that thought. He really didn't want to give birth somewhere outside of the medical bay, it was dangerous for transfer males to do that over females; since transfers bodies have to change to accommodate the pregnancy and the birth. Early births were a dangerous thing with transfers since it almost always resulted in deaths of the transfer and possible that of the child as well.

By the time he got to his final sandwich, the pain was back and he felt wetness running down his thighs. He put his sandwich down. The color drained from his face. "I think the assignments going to someone else...I think my water just broke."

"You can't be serious Vegeta, there's still a month to go before the birth." Nappa said, getting up to help Vegeta up.

"Yeah well tell that to her, I kind of don't have a say at this point" Vegeta snapped back. At least the pain was passing at the moment. Nappa wrapped Vegeta up in a blanket before picking him up. "I can walk Nappa!"

"I know you can but it's only going to make things worse on yourself. I'm not going to listen to Raditz yell at me for letting you walk there" he said ignoring Vegeta's complaints about it as he headed for the Medical Bay.


	6. The Birth

Chapter Six: The Birth (5 years before the start of BDZ)

Vegeta gritted his teeth, as pain washed over him. If given the chance, he would kill Raditz for this pain that he was in. He never once in his life felt pain like this and he never wanted to feel it again. The pain killers the doctors had given him weren't working.

"Just relax Vegeta, it's not yet time to be pushing, I'll let you know when you can." The doctor said; looking at the monitors, making sure the readings where within normal ranges for saiyan births from their records, since the child was coming earlier than planned for. Vegeta closed his eyes, trying to block everything out; he didn't want to be feeling the pain anymore. He knew Frieza had already been notified about the labor. It was standard protocol for all of the troops under the tyrant's control who were about to give birth, that way the tyrant knew who was off the duty roster and why. The door the medical bay opened and two people came him. Vegeta was happy to be in a separate room for the birth, and that he could see out of the glass windows but they couldn't see into.

Looking up, he saw Raditz and Nappa where the once to came into the medical bay. Nappa took a seat, while Raditz came into the room closing the door behind him. "Your look says you're ready to kill me love" Raditz teased his mate. He knew that Vegeta just might but it wouldn't be till after the child was born. Vegeta growled which only made Raditz grin more as he offered Vegeta his hand. "All yours to squeeze as you see fit love; through I think, our little prince wants to fight her 'mother' for those sandwiches that you've been inhaling the last few months."

Vegeta would have said something as another wave of pain washed over him. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his mate's hand. Raditz smiled smoothing Vegeta's hair back trying to comfort his mate the best he could, but there was only so much he could do till the child was born and in Vegeta's arms. He was willing to bet his life on the fact that Vegeta would forget about the pain of the labor once he got to hold the infant in his arms.

"I'll be back in an hour to check on how your progressing Vegeta. Call if you need anything and next does of pain killers is three hours Vegeta so do even bother asking." The doctor said before leaving the room. Raditz leaned over kissing his mate.

"I'm proud of you 'Geta. You're doing great. I know I'm not your favorite person in the world rate now but you've made me the happiest man in the universe." Raditz whispered. Vegeta smiled softly as he reached up and touched his mate's face. Raditz kissed the hand touching his face before he moved to sit behind his mate holding him not bothering to let go of their joined hands.

The hour passed slowly. Raditz didn't move from his spot and held his mate as he went through the labour pains. The whole time running his hand through his mate's hair, whispered in Vegeta's ear trying to take his mind off the pain. It was enough to give Vegeta some sleep to block out the pain as the doctor came back in, giving them a funny look but said nothing about it.

"How long do you figure it'll be before he's ready to give birth?" Raditz asked watching the doctor.

"I'd say in about another hour or so before he goes into the final part of the labour but everything is riding on that girl to make her appearance or not" the doctor said before walking out letting Vegeta sleep since the man was going to need all the strength he could get for the birth.

That's how the night went. Vegeta sleep peacefully till the pain came before returning to the peaceful state. Every hour the doctor would come in and check on them before leaving once more. Raditz dozed throughout the night. Around 3:30 in the morning he was awoken by Vegeta's whimper of pain and the tight hold on his hand let him know what was happening.

"Breath love, the doctor will be here in a moment." Raditz whispered into Vegeta's ear pressing the call bottom. Seconds later the doctor came in. The man noticed the sweat beading up on Vegeta's brow. He signaled for the rest of the team to come into the room. Raditz made a move to sit beside Vegeta.

"Stay, it's helping to keep Vegeta calm. Vegeta the next time you feel the pain building give a nod, don't push yet we need to still get set up, once we are, I'll let you know then you can start pushing with the pain okay." Vegeta nodded. Raditz kept running his hand over his mate's forehead and hair. Moments later Vegeta nodded sharply trying to breathe through the pain but had a hard time of it.

By the time of the next contraction the doctor was ready, allowing Vegeta to start pushing. It didn't take long after that before the girl was born. The assistance cleaned, weighed and measured the girl before wrapping her up passing her to Vegeta. He looked down at the girl; his black eyes met her vivid bright red eyes. That wasn't the only thing that was different about the girl. Her hair was just as red as her eyes. Her tail was a cross between the red color and the normal brown color. Vegeta couldn't breathe, she was stunning even though there was no explanation for why she had such coloring.

"Congratulations you two; I'll be back in about ten to see how your holding up Vegeta, call if he starts showing any signs of weakness. I rather have false alarms then miss the real thing" the doctor said leaving the two be, most likely to report to Frieza about the birth. The girl whimpered getting hungry. Vegeta blinked not getting why the girl was already starting to fuss.

"I think our little Phoenix is getting hungry love." Raditz whispered into Vegeta's ear before kissing his mate's temple. Vegeta blushed before managing to take his shirt off before bringing the girl up to his nipple. The whole thing felt foreign to the man but once the girl started to suckle the feeling started to dissipate. Raditz smiled holding his mate and child in his arms, his dream had come true and he was holding it.

"Are we really going to stick with that name?"

"I think it suits her better than we first thought 'Geta. She has red hair and eyes; not to mention she was born in the ashes of our fallen race." Raditz said softly, smiling at the girl who was watching them. Vegeta smiled at her and gently ran his hand over her tiny head. As he moved to pull his hand away, her tiny hand gripped onto one of his fingers and smiled as she continued to feed.

Vegeta didn't know what to say as he looked at the small connection from the girl. He had a mate willing to put himself through hell to protect Vegeta and a daughter that depended on him. He never thought he would be happy having a family but at this very moment it was the only thing that he could think about and how he couldn't wait till she was old enough to start talking, walking, and training. Soon enough the girl had stopped suckling and fell asleep with a yawn. Raditz chuckled as Vegeta's head came to rest on his shoulder as he started to fall asleep, with a yawn much like their daughter had done.


	7. Plans and Meeting

Chapter Seven: Plans and Meeting (After the Buu Saga)

The sound of clicking heals rang out through the long corridor. A woman with long crimson hair, that laid in a fish tail braid over her right shoulder, carrying herself with pride towards a set of doors at the end of the corridor. Black leather pants hugged her long legs and hips. A red leather, sleeveless jacket came down to her ribs leaving her stomach exposed. Black fingerless lace glove covered her hands and arms.

Walking into the room, three men turned to look at her, closing her eyes, she smirked walking towards them. Not bothered by holding their attention. "You called for me, Prince Fernando?" She asked with a bow from the waist towards a man with long green hair and black eyes. He was dressed in a silk red shirt and black pants. Even in heels he was still a foot taller than her and she was 5'10 in heels. Looking the woman over the man smiled, silently admitting to how good the lean warrior looked in leather standing before him.

"Phoenix, I'm glad you can join us. I would like you to meet Android 17, a warrior from Earth." He said carefully watching her reaction. He knew that she had a temper that went with the fiery name she had. Her red eyes looked over the android that watched her back. The prince chuckled to himself as he watched the woman walk around the man slowly sizing him up. "I take it your please with Seishrou's work. Her eyes locked onto the third man in the room, he smiled at her.

"Go easy on the guy, huh 'Nixie? I don't want to redo all that hard work opening up a portal into hell to pull him back to life again" the man said running hand though his short ebony hair. His voice was filled with amusement and laughter as he spoke. The woman rolled her eyes moving back to the spot where she had bowed to the prince.

"Your test 17, impress Phoenix with your skills and you'll be one of the elites within my organization. Failure to do that, you'll be just another grunt solider I have. Think you can handle that?" 17 smirked, closing his eyes and gave a chuckle.

"Yeah I think I can hand impressing one little woman"

"Good, I want you two to go to Earth, I want the two of you to recover the dragon balls, their password to activate their power, and gather all the information you can on the z-warriors" the Prince said, watching the two look each other over again out of the corner of their eyes. The prince smirked, he was going to be enjoying how this was going to play out for the two. He wasn't going to lie; part of the reason why he put 17 with the woman was because he wanted to see her happy and well, every man on this ship including himself never got close to her heart as a lover could.

"Your wish is my command my prince" Phoenix said with a bow before turning to leave the room. 17 nodded to the two men, he fallowed the woman out of the room.

"You know you're playing with fire, right? If she figures you're using 17 as away to mate her off, she'll be after you to kill you"

"Trust me Seishrou, I know. I grew up with that girl; I know how feisty she can get. I'll be praying every night, that love blossoms between them soon rather than later" Fernando said taking a seat on the desk that was in the room

"So tell me than love, why do you want the dragon balls and info on the Z-warriors?" Seishrou asked dropping his voice to a husky level as he stood in front of the man sitting on the desk.

"Because I want to make a wish for the two of us to be immortal together, the info is how best to defend against the attack from the z-warriors should they catch wind of my plan." Fernando whispered leaning up to kiss the man before him.

"What's the hurry? It's not like the Earth is just going to vanish along with the dragon balls." 17 said broadly watching the woman walk before him. He didn't bother to hide the fact he was checking her out. On the scale of attractiveness; the woman was up there but her power level was reading weaker than Krillen's. Phoenix stopped turning on her heel, staring him dead in the eye with cold, narrow eyes.

"What would you know about it? You what, killed yourself, died in an accident? You never had to deal with going from having a family one day to being an orphaned slave the next and having to fight for your own life as a child. If you can't handle how I deal with things, you can turn around rate now and tell them that you can't handle it and get out of my life." Phoenix snapped coldly. 17 blinked noticing the faint flames that danced on her skin. How she was carrying herself screamed cold and distant but the broken look that laid deep in her eyes under the cold mask she wore wasn't missed by him.

He took a step closer to her matching her cold look with one of his own. "I was killed trying to buy time for my sister to get away from a monster, so yeah I know a bit about plans vanishing in a blink of an eye, you can it rule your life, but I won't let it rule mine." 17 said to her, they were only centimeters where between them. After a moment Phoenix turned and continue on her way leading him to the launch room to head for Earth.

"Whatever, just stay out of my way and I won't let you get turned into a lackey." She said walking over to a space pod. The round device had fiery bird painted on it, its wings wrapping around the pod as if it protect the who ever sat inside the pod. A second pod sat beside it. It had nothing fancy on it.

"Trivial ships...?"

"Call them whatever you want, they'll still get us to Earth within a week." She said opening the pod he'll be in, showing him how to work the controls before going over to her pod. She pulled out a large notepad and the pen that went with it before she took her seat in the pod.

"I doubt that... what's your plan to get the Dragon Balls, the password and info on them?" 17 asked with a smirk. The information on the z-warrior's wasn't a problem for him. He was programmed with that information but he wanted to see how one would go about gathering that information especially since the z-warrior's aren't the most welcoming bunch of people one would ever meet, well outside of Gohan and Goku who would welcome anyone.

"Easy, I'll either talk the information out of my mother or beat it out of him." 17 blinked. Okay that one got him. What the hell was she talking about? It didn't sound like she miss said that but it didn't make scents that her mother was a male...it's not possible for males to get pregnant. "You've seen him more recently than I have, how powerful did prince Vegeta get?" She asked, it sounded bitter and full of hate. 17 blinked and looked over at her pod not sure what to make of it. He watched the door to her pod close. He sat back in his pod as the door closed.

Seconds later, both were launched into space, racing towards Earth. He pressed the button to open the communication line between their pods. "Vegeta...is...your...mother...?"

"Why do you seem so shocked about it? Radditz, Kakarot, Nappa, Vegeta, and Tarble are the only known saiyan's that survived the destruction on the saiyan home world. Out of those five; Vegeta and Tarble are the only transfer males that survived. All the females were dead with the planet. Transfer males in the race have the ability to not only get pregnant but give birth to offspring. In case I have to spell this out for you, it's how I was created. My father, Radditz was killed by Piccolo and his brother, Kakarot. When dad died...mom lost it. He went after Uncle for the dead, then to Namek then whatever else he did after that, forgetting all about me. Then again... mom never was the one who really wanted me, he kept me because it made father happy." He didn't know how she could say that so matter of fact and without any emotion in her voice. How does one respond to that? 17 sure didn't know what to say, so he let the silence over take them.

Trunks blinked looking up at the sky. Something was racing towards Earth at an alarming speed. He looked over at Goten, it was clear on the other's face that he was feeling it too. Whoever it was coming to Earth, they had some serious power. He sighed. The best thing they could do is tag along with Vegeta or Gohan to investigate who was coming to Earth.

"Tru-kun... I have a bad feeling about this...whoever is coming to Earth... they're not overly warm...I'm worried, what if this is turning out to be like what happened with Buu all over again?"

"You're cute when your flustered Ten-chan. Relax, both our dads are around not to mention Gohan, Piccolo and the others. We won't have to fight unless it's last resort. Come on...we don't want to miss seeing who it is... I promise; I won't let them get close enough to hurt you, okay?" Trunks asked tilting Goten's face up to look into to bottomless dark eyes of his friend. Goten nodded, though the worry was clear in his eyes. Both took to the sky, racing towards Capsule Corp. They didn't make it there when they ran into Vegeta.

"Where do you think you two are doing?" He asked looking at the two boys. It wasn't cold but it was still intimidating.

"We were heading to meet up with you or Gohan to go check out that power level that's racing towards Earth."Trunks said. He knew Goten wouldn't answer unless he had too; his friend was just too timid to talk first. Vegeta made his famous 'fffn' sound before heading off to where they power would be landing. The two boys didn't even need to be told to follow after the prince.

In a meadow, hidden in a mountain range, the whole team had gathered ready to defend the world they love should it be needed. It was left on the shoulders of Gohan and Goku to be the ambassadors, just encase the man wasn't there for a fight. The shock was clear on the older warrior faces seeing two space pods land only a few yards away from them, without leaving a creator thanks to the newly installed landing systems. The white pod opened first causing a gasp to from 18 as 17 stepped out and putting the rest of the group on alert. 17 looked over at the other pod that still hadn't opened.

Slowly the pod opened and Phoenix stepped out looking at the group, the bright red eyes locked on to Trunks, unable to look away from the boy who went on the defensive, glaring back at the woman standing before them. "It can't be... it's a trip... you can't be her... she'd dead..." Vegeta muttered out. He had paled whiter than a sheet of printer paper, his eyes wide looking at the woman as if he seen a ghost.


	8. Torment of the Past

**Author's Note:** Warning this chapter have graphic sexual content and rape of children; NO Flamers, you have been warned. If you want to skip it; don't read the Flash back! Otherwise, enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter Eight: Torment of the Past;**

Stunned silence fell over the team, everyone looked at Vegeta either to see him faint or for an explanation. "I looked for you; I saw your corpse laying at Frieza's feet..." Vegeta whispered he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think straight beside the last image he ever saw of his daughter. Her tiny, small form laying motionless, broken and bloody under the tyrants foot.

"As you can see, I'm very much alive, thanks. Tell me one thing Vegeta and we can both go back to our lives of not having the other in it, what's the password for the Dragon Balls?" The woman asked sweetly but there was a dark under note to her voice. Vegeta opened his mouth to speak only to have Goku's hand covering it.

"I don't know who you are but you can take 17 and yourself and get off earth while you still can. We're not going to tell you the password to the dragon balls even if you could find them all." Goku said sternly watching the pair before them. 17 smirked, enjoying how the scene was playing out before him. His eyes slid over to his sister to see that she was still in just as much shock as Vegeta was.

"Dad... who is she?" Trunks asked. Red eyes sharply focused in on the lavender hair boy, narrowing.

"So not only have you not killed uncle for killing father but you even had a half-breed child with a native. So Frieza was right about father and I meaning nothing to you."

"That's a lie! You and Raditz were everything to me. Losing him nearly killed me, but losing you felt worse because I let you both down. I was the stronger one; I should have been there to protect you." Vegeta said, his fists clenching at his sides.

"Vegeta and Raditz had a daughter... together... that's nuts..." Krillen said before he could stop himself. Trunks stepped closer to Vegeta without even thinking about it. Something about the woman before him screamed a threat and he wasn't going to take any chances. Chancing a glance over at Goten, he could see it in Goten's eyes that he didn't trust the woman either.

"Since you won't tell me the password for the dragon balls so I can have my wish, let me ask you something else; '_mother_'. Why did you and Father name me phoenix? Uncle Tarble has his theory about it but said I should ask you two first and well you are the only one still alive." She asked watching Vegeta closely.

"Gohan...what can you see when you look into her mind?" Piccolo whispered to the teen standing beside him.

"Everything she says is true, all she wants is her father back but she has such hate for Vegeta for leaving her behind and there is such darkness in her past but whatever happened to her she keeps locked up and buried so far down that if I try to look into it, I run the risk of breaking her mind." Gohan whispered back. Piccolo nodded as they watched the woman. "17 was brought back to live by some who has the power to create small portal through the veil to the other side. They were sent here to gather the dragon balls and bring them back to a pair of men named Sieshrou and Fernando. Phoenix is supposed to be one of their most elite warriors." Gohan added causing Piccolo to look at him. "What? I figured you wanted me to looking into why they both were here"

"You figured right...but I didn't expect you to have it done that fast."

"They're not shielding their minds." Gohan whispered with a smirk that was only meant for Piccolo to see.

"Because you were our hope, the only female born after our planet and the majority of our race died. When you were born you were the only female that I ever hear about being born with not only red hair but with red eyes as well." Vegeta said, his voice cracking, tears were welling up in his eyes. The last time he cried was on Planet Namek when he pleaded for Goku to stop Freiza and to avenge their race. Even on the other side when he did find Raditz, neither were worried about finding the girl, assuming that for her young innocents she was sent to heaven since she hadn't killed anyone out of greed if she had killed before her murder.

Goku blinked looking at Vegeta taking a step back. It wasn't an everyday event. The last time it happened, he because a super saiyan. "I have a question; if you're really Vegeta's daughter, where have you been all these years?"

"A better question is; where haven't I been." She said smugly. 17 blinked looking at the woman beside him. For a split second he had felt a rise in her power not much but it was there not to mention the intense coldness she warped around herself from that one question. What ever happened in her past clearly wasn't something that would just fade away like the events leading up to his death did for him. If he had to do it over again he wouldn't change a thing, his sacrifice was made out of love for his sister to protect her.

"Okay...where haven't you been?" Goku asked, lost as to what she was talking about.

"You became a mercenary exterminator haven't you?"

"No, nothing like that '_mother_', why fallow in the footsteps of those before me to my death. Where I haven't been; is safe."Phoenix said watching them, envy and hate ruled her thoughts, her feelings. These people had it all, a planet to call home, security of food, shelter, and most of all each other to rely on. She was on her own to survive and the penalty for failing a mission was worse than death. Death was an easy escape, they wouldn't grant her that, not to mention she could come back to life on her own. They would seal her powers away and sell her into the sex slave industry to the most ruthless of 'masters'. The plan Frieza had for her didn't go with him to the grave.

"What do you mean safe?" 17 asked before anyone else found their voice to speak.

"You'll see soon enough if you stick around me long enough. You have 24 hours to give me the password to the dragon balls before I start doing the assignment given to uncle to do." Phoenix said floating up into the air. 17 fallowed.

"Where will you be should we give you that information." Vegeta ask.

"Where you buried me" was her reply before the two took off away from them. Vegeta fell to his knees, tears rolling down his face.

"Wasn't your wish to bring back all those who were killed by Frieza back to life then brought to Earth?" he asked trying to recall the memory from 13 years ago

"Yeah that was the wish why?" Bulma said kneeling next to the prince, warping him up in her embrace.

"Vegeta, what happened to her?"Goku asked looking at the prince who was still watching the spot where Phoenix and 17 were last seen flying away from them.

_**~Flashback: after the first Battle with Goku ~**_

The pod landed and opened. Vegeta pulled himself out of the pod only to collapse, laying half in the pod. After three hours in the healing tanks, his injuries were healed allowing for him to be released. Normally Phoenix and Radditz would be here when he woke up but his mate was dead but why wasn't his little girl here? "Doctor where is my daughter? Why isn't she here?"

"I'm sorry Vegeta but Lord Frieza took young Phoenix with him to look after her till you returned from your assignment since Radditz was killed." Vegeta nodded, growling in his mind about the tyrant knowing about the dragon balls, probably listened in through the scouters. After getting dressed in a new uniform, he raced back to his pod taking off for Namik, the last planet that had dragon balls on it.

"Hold on Phoenix, I'm coming to get you, I won't lose you too." Vegeta said to himself as his pod raced towards its destination.

"Let me go! Momma's going to be angry that you took me!" a five year old screamed at Frieza. Dadoria and Zarbond blinked looking between the child and their leader. Frieza smiled how this little girl had so much of Vegeta's fight in her along with Radditz confidence about Vegeta coming to the rescue. He was going to enjoy breaking not only the girl but Vegeta as well. The defiant prince of the saiyan's who's will had yet to be broken, nothing he did had seem to accomplish that thanks to Radditz but now that he was out of the picture and their daughter in his 'care' he was finally going to do what he vowed to himself when Vegeta was first born.

"Oh I have no doubts that your mother is going to come for you, after all you are the hope of your mother and father. Dadoria, Zarbon, leave. Phoenix possesses no threat. She's just scare and grieving over losing her father, poor child, she needs someone to comfort her but you know how saiyan children are, they only do it behind closed doors were only a select few allowed. It's clear she hasn't formed that layer of trust with you two yet." Frieza said with sick sweetness in his voice. The two men bowed and left the room, leaving the child alone with the tyrant.

Fear played in the girl's eyes as she backed herself up against the wall, as the man approached her. "Stay away from me!" she screamed, closing her eyes. Her tiny form encased with flames that danced on her skin. The air around her heated up from the fire, yet left her unaffected by it.

"This is going to be so much fun, fight all you want, no one is going to save you, ever! Not your father who's dead, neither will your mother who never wanted you in the first place. He never cared for you or your father. He only kept you to keep getting fucked by your father; you where just his tool to use so that he would never leave Vegeta again." Frieza said darkly. He grabbed the girl who stood about perfect height to come up to his thigh. Frieza wasn't concerned about the girl's height, females where born tiny and stayed that way, till about the age of 11 where they rapidly grow in height and their innate fighting nature comes awake.

Forcing her mouth open, he shoved his erected cock in her mouth and down her throat, enjoying the feel of her gagging around his engorged flesh. He didn't let go of her jaw, keeping her from biting down. He had learned that lesson the hard way with Vegeta when he was about the same age that his daughter is now. "This was what your where born to do, give men pleasure. If you're good at it, you won't have such a bad life. They'll keep you feed and sheltered, if your bad at it, well you have to do everything on your own along with pleasing them if they don't kill you for it. Suck it and lick it like a lollypop and it won't be so bad." He said darkly watching the tears roll down her face and her mouth filled with his cock. This was just the start of his play time with the girl and already her will was breaking, much easier then Vegeta's will, a shame yet just as thrilling, a whole new set of reactions to watch as he raped the last full blooded princess of the saiyan race. He would be the first man to ever taste her forbidden innocent and he was going to make damn sure that she would remember him no matter who she ever slept with. He would be gentler with her then a flower and more sadistic then any demon would ever be. Even if he killed her, and Vegeta did bring her back to life, she would be a mere shadow of the vibrant girl he once knew.

Phoenix tried to scream around the cock that was in her mouth, which only caused it to thrust in deeper. A hiss of pleasure came from the man holding her. The vibration of her scream made it feel better than it did when he did this to Vegeta. Vegeta didn't scream, didn't make any sound, but that was the difference between the males and females of the race. The boy never called for help, while the females never hesitate to call for help. It only excited Frieza more. He pulled back enough so that only the head of his cock was still in her mouth. "Lick it!" he ordered darkly. The tears of the girl ran over his fingers as she did what she was told, the faint sound of being scared came from her, nearly wearing down his resistance to thrust all the way down her throat again.

He pulled out of her mouth so he could rip the cloths off her, leaving the cloths in tattered remains at her side. It was easy for him to pin the girl on the floor. He wanted to see the look of terror in pain on her face as he stole her innocents from her for the first time. He had a week at the least before Vegeta caught up to them, more than enough time to rape and beat the child under him. He didn't bother preparing her; he just parted her legs, lined himself up and thrust into her to the hilt. He could feel the tearing of her passage and the blood that flowed around his shaft. Her screech of pain echoed in the room. He didn't give her time to adjust to the feel of the large heavy cock inside her tiny form as he hammered into her, not caring about her pleasure. He watched as she squirmed under him, trying to get away, he watched every scream that left her lips that became a sirens call to him, urging him to go faster, harder just to hear more pained screams coming from her. He didn't care that the fire surrounding her was burning his flesh at the moment.

With one last bone shattering thrust, Frieza empty himself into the bloody passage that he had broke. He pulled out of the child, letting her go. She didn't move as blood and semen, pooled from her broken body. Her final scream when he had thrust into her that final time still echoed in the room, mixing with the soft sob's that came from her.

With a sick smirk on his face he pulled the child up by her hair, forcing her to walk with a broken pelvic bone all the way to the medical room before the crew on the ship for healing. She didn't meet any of the eyes that where on her. Once in the tank, she finally was allowed to lose consciousness, forgetting about the world around her. "Bring her back to me once she's healed." Frieza said before leaving the room.

By the end of the week; Frieza had raped the girl over 115 times. That latest he had turned not only turned her own flames back at her but cut her with knifes and stabbed one through both her hands along with a knife though each foot to keep her from moving away. Her screams of agony and pain, only excited him more, driving him to push things to her limits. Though he had seen Vegeta's ship come in for a landing. It wouldn't be long before his prince saw what he had done to his daughter that belonged to another man.

Looking at the child, he pulled the knifes from her body causing her to scream again and the blood to pool faster around her. The red stood out sharply against the paling white flesh. "Now, don't you look ready to see your mother. Don't worry, little one, he'll be here soon for you, though you might not be here when he gets here." He said with a laugh, seeing the fear and shame in the girl's eyes what were clouding over from deaths embrace. He looked over at Zarbon and Dadoria who had not only watched the rape but each had a turn slacking their lust with the girl.

"A shame we couldn't keep her, she was a real feisty one." Zarbon said licking his lips.

"True but you forget, every time she's brought near death and survive, she grows stronger and in a week, she's nearly died over a hundred times, keep that rate up and she'll be stronger then myself before she's 10 and she'll fight with a vengeances. It's better to let her die now. Even if she does survive, I'm selling her of to Lord Sylric's family for his son to play with." Frieza said with a smirk seeing Zarbon and Dadoria's reflection's frown at losing the fiery girl.

The two bowed and left the chamber. Less than five minutes later Vegeta walked into the room. He stopped just inside of the doorway. He eyes taking in the sight of his daughter laying in a pool of blood. Her body cut, stabbed and broken. Her glassy dead eyes looking at him; as if to ask why he didn't come sooner to save her from the hell she was put through.

"Ah Vegeta, welcome back; I trust your assignment was a success?" Frieza asked as if the child under his foot wasn't there. Vegeta said nothing; the horror on his face said it all though. His will was cracked and broken. "Did you honestly think I would let any of you stinking, filthy apes survive? I killed the race for a reason what makes you think that I wouldn't hesitate to kill one little girl Vegeta or the rest of those saiyans you hung around? It was just a way for me to break the mightly will of the saiyans embodied by their last prince. Don't worry, your daughter had a fitting end. She held the passion of your kind and their endurance. A pity she could hold on long enough to see you once last time. Though this last week she never gave up hope that you would come for her till the bitter end when Zabon kissed the last of the life out of her." Frieza said kicking the body towards Vegeta. The body landed with a sick thud on the floor at his feet. Slowly he knelt down to pick up her body, her blood still seeping from her body, coated his hands that were gloveless for once. He was only here to pick up his daughter, not fight. A joke that was, he had been too late to save the one precious thing he had left in the universe after Radditz was killed. He carried her body out of the ship after wrapping it up in a blanket.

He took off; landing on the other end of the planet on the middle of a field of wild flower's overlooking a vast body of water. "I vow that with you, I burry the last of my heart. I'm sorry Phoenix...I wasn't there. I'm sorry you suffered so much. Where you go to now is better than any place here with me. I love you my sweet one." Vegeta whispered to the child, kissing her forehead, his tears hitting her face before he covered her face with dirt. It was a shallow grave but it would have to do. Vegeta stood up looking at his bloody hands. "Nothing will ever touch these hands again...my tribute to you, Phoenix." He wished into the wind before taking off towards his pod to grab the spare set of glove he had before setting to work at putting an end to Frieza's plans, even if it meant his death.

The dirt started to shift and turn a molten red color as it melted away. Sitting up, Phoenix looked around her blinking. "I'm not on the ship..." She whispered to herself as she looked at the flowers around her. Slowly she looked at her hands to see faint scares from where the knife had gone through same with her feet. "It was real...that really did happened..." she whispered to herself darkly. "Mother... never came for me... why?" she asked the wind that gave no response.

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Because of you, Raditz died, Nappa and I came here for selfish reasons and the price; her. She was beaten, tortured, raped before she bled to death by Frieza..." Vegeta whispered before he pasted out. The shock and memories were just too much for him to handle, along with seeing her standing before him now as an adult instead of a child.

Goku sighed looking around the group before looking at Piccolo for what to do. He had no problem being the most powerful but when it came to situations like this he was useless and everyone knew it. "18, think you can get 17 to open up about why they came to Earth and who sent them?" Gohan asked with a sigh. Before Piccolo could yell at Goku for being too kind hearted again.

"Yeah but I know where they went. We can't track 17's power and her power level was weaker than Krillen's by a milestone. Unless where over them...we're not going to find them." She pointed out.

"Look for places that have a meadow of flowers overlooking a large lake, inland sea or ocean, they be there." Gohan said ignoring the looks he was given.

"Okay, that's creepy Gohan on how hounded those mental abilities have become." Piccolo said looking at the teen.

"You're the one who said I shouldn't let talent go to waste and if I didn't start to train them you wouldn't let me hang around with you anymore." Gohan pointed back at time with a smirk. Goten laughed at the two as he stood beside Trunks, holding the lavender hair boy's hand.

"They fight like we do Trunks."

"What did you expect Goten? They are each other's best friend" Trunks said blinking, still distracted by the idea that he had an older sister who might be out to kill him just because he have his father with him and she didn't. His eyes widened as he looking over at Bulma. "Mom... does that mean that woman might try to kill you because of me and the child you're pregnant with?"

"Bulma's pregnant again?" Yamcha said, everyone there knew it was Vegeta's child. Bulma had fallen hopelessly in love with the man and besides the training and his mostly cold attitude; he didn't chase her away or go chasing after other woman. It had shocked her how good he was with babies and toddlers when he would watch Trunks though she wish she knew why, now she did and she wasn't sure she wanted to know anymore.


	9. Brewing Trouble

Chapter Nine: Brewing Trouble

17 stood watching Phoenix, as the woman stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking a lake. The meadow around her made the sight look like it was a scene out of a romance novel. Where the heroin stood waiting in a meadow for her hero to find her, just before the final plot twist was about to occur.

"What makes you think they won't just kill you before you can find the dragon balls?" He asked. He didn't know why he was fallowing her; she wasn't that entertaining to be around. Most of the time she seemed to be off in her own little world, and didn't even to know that he was around, not that he minded the silence, what he did mind was the lack of entertainment. If something interesting didn't happen soon he was going to make it happen.

"They won't. There's too few saiyan's as there is. They won't needlessly kill one of us off unless they had to." She whispered running a hand through her long hair that was dancing in the wind. Slowly she turned to face him, for the first time in a week since he nearly kissed her on the ship, it seemed like she was actually looking at him. She walked up to him resting her head against his shoulder. "Why did they really bring you back to life 17? I spent all week trying to figure it out and came up with nothing." At the moment she seemed so fragile and lonely.

"I wanted another chance of life and they needed a new elite so we made a deal." 17 said watching her. Slowly she looked up at him, the look in her eyes was that of fear. Not for herself but for him.

"You're going to come to regret working for him. All of us do. He might seem great on the surface but he's a tyrant under that polish surface." She said turning away from him with a heavy sigh. "I'm going to get the dragon balls. You wait here to see who shows up. Call me if any one does. If not I'll be back in 2 hours." She said tossing him a small device that looked like a blue tooth. 17 caught it as he grabbed her arm, pulling her to him.

"You stay, I'll go looking. I want something to do and if it's Vegeta who shows up, he'll only want to talk to you. I'll be back in two hour if I found nothing." He whispered tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He noticed the slender, fluffy tail that he thought was a belt till it unwrapped from her waist. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his. It was a fleeting kiss that he didn't even get a chance to respond to from the shock of it.

"I'll be waiting" was all she whispered before he moved back from her and took off. He really didn't know where he was going, just that he needed to move away from the woman who seemed to be sending off vibes that would fill any man with the urge to fuck her. The further he moved away from her the better off he felt, like he was back in control of himself.

That's when he felt it; the cool energy that only belonged to his sister. She was heading fight for him. He stopped flying waiting from her to reach him. When she did, she didn't stop till she was holding onto him. He returned the hug feeling her tears soak into his shirts.

"Where the hell were you? I looked for you after they made the wish for all of Cell's victims to be brought back to life. I couldn't find you!" she choked out, looking up at him with a tears running down her face. 17 held her tighter.

"I don't know what happened with the wish and why I wasn't brought back with it but I'm here now and that's all that matters..."

"Like hell it does. What's going on 17? Tell me damn it. I need to know. I can't lose you again, not like what happened with Cell. You weren't there for me when I needed you" 18 cried, yelling at him. He wasn't there for her when she started to date Krillen, or get married to him or when she was pregnant with their daughter. He wasn't there, and now he just suddenly just showed up, becoming part of her life again, it was almost too much for her to take

"I met this guy who works for this organization that polices the universe. He promised excitement to come with the job. I agreed to it and he brought me back to life. It's how I met Phoenix. Earth is my first assignment. All they want is for us to bring the Dragon balls with us and the password." 17 said. He knew his sister understood his need for adventure. He couldn't handle life in the slow lane. Looking up at him blinking, he wiped her tears way, giving her a rare smile. She smiled back at him but still didn't let him go. "It's my test, to see if my skills can impress Phoenix, from what I hear, she one of the best warriors in the universe." He said like a child on the morning of Christmas. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Forget that life 17, please? Stay on Earth with me. You can train with the Gohan and the other's they can keep you on your toes." 18 asked desperately trying to keep him with her. Just because she was married didn't mean that she still didn't have a huge hole in her heart that was reserved only for him.

"We'll see how it plays out, okay?" he asked looking down at her, as he slowly ended the embrace. He took her hand pulling her with him as he made an attempt to look for the dragon balls. During that time the talked about everything that she went through since Cell ate him.

* * *

><p>Vegeta woke up laying on the couch at Capsule Corp. He didn't know how he got there, the last thing he remembered was Phoenix coming out of her space pod. He knew it was her before she even stepped out. He remembered Raditz, her and himself painting the design onto the pod as a fun little family activity.<p>

"Vegeta?" He looked over to see Bulma had walked into the room. She moved to kneel at his side. He knew she was pregnant again, it wasn't hard to figure out when he didn't smell the faint scent of blood she had every forth week. Since Raditz's die he only had sex three times with the woman at his side. Even then he barely managed to get hard for her. He knew she didn't deserve it but the whole time they were having sex he kept thinking about his fallen mate. "You miss Raditz don't you?"

He didn't know what to say to that. He looked away from her. He couldn't handle seeing the heart break that played on her face. "Every damn day, every night my mind keeps replaying his final recording as he died at Piccolo and Kakarot's hands. I should have been there for her, Bulma. She was his pride and joy and I left her with the wolfs for my own selfish reasons. The last time I held my daughter, she was dead in my arms. Her body was naked, broken and bleeding. She was five years old, when Frieza and his men raped her Bulma. A five year old who endured that kind of hell, dieing knowing that her parents didn't love her enough to save her from that fate." He whispered. Its way he kept himself so distant with Trunks. He had let himself get close with his daughter and she endured the worst fate that he could imagine, he wasn't going to have a repeat with his son or their newest addition to their family.

Bulma hugged him again running her hand over his head as he broke down into silent tears. She never saw the man in her life cry before now, what ever happened must have really getten under his skin. "You can tell me about it Vegeta. It's the least I could do; you listened to all my stories."

~flashback~

Giggles and splashing sounds came from the bathroom of the apartment. Vegeta smiled as he put his book down, heading to the bathroom to see what his daughter was doing. Opening the door, he noticed the floor was covered in water. He eyed the tub not seeing anything but bubbles. His spirited daughter wanted lots of bubbles to play with. He rolled up his sleeve as he walked towards the tub. He didn't have his gloves on; he rarely did when he was at home with the little girl and his mate.

Suddenly the girl surface through the bubbles with a giggle again. "Mommy look what I can do!" the girl exclaimed before diving under the bubbles again. She stayed down for about a minute before surfacing on the other side of the tub. Vegeta laughed as he pulled the red hooded towel off the rack.

"Very impressive for a firebird to get so far, so fast under water" he said genuinely happy that his daughter loved to swim. It gave them a way to bond, and something for him to teach her besides how to fight. "Time to get out though, your father's going to be home soon." He held the towel open for her. She climbed out of the tub rushing into the towel and his waiting arms, giggling again. Once she was wrapped up in the towel, Vegeta picked up the girl carrying her into her room that was painted with fire on the walls, as per her request. He helped her dry off and get dressed in silk tee shirt pajama set. She grabbed a book to read while Vegeta grabbed a brush and hair ties.

The two sat on the couch. "How do you want your hair done this time?" Vegeta asked the girl. She would throw a fit if she didn't look like a princess when Raditz or Vegeta were coming home from a mission that took longer than a day away from her. In general she wasn't a vein but the need to look regal was something she was picking up from Vegeta. He wasn't sure if he liked seeing that from her or not but at least she had Raditz personality. She was open about how she felt about things and made friends easily unlike Vegeta who was cold and distant from almost everyone, beside Phoenix and Raditz.

"Fishtail! I want a Fishtail." She said with a giggle. Her tail wrapping around Vegeta's as he brushed out her damp hair. He laughed. Lately his daughter was obsessed with trying to be a mermaid after she learned about the Rash'kins; a race of water sprites that had long fish-like tails, large almond like eyes, gills but no mouths.

"So what are we going to make for dinner for daddy when he gets home?" Vegeta asked as he worked on setting her hair the way she wanted it. She had to think about it for a moment.

"Beef stew, we should make beef stew for Daddy" she said cheerfully. Vegeta smiled at her kissing her forehead. Most of the time she would say her favorite food for dinner, Fried banana and peanut butter sandwiches covered in chocolate sauce. The food he craved while pregnant with her was the very thing she liked to eat all the time.

"Sounds good to me my little firebird, you going to help mommy make it?" Vegeta asked her when he finished working on her hair. She nodded as she turned to hug Vegeta, placing a kiss on his cheek. She cuddled into him, like every night after she had a bath. It still shocked Vegeta how cuddly the vivacious child got after a bath. It was funny to see Nappa's face when he and Raditz got home from a mission and Nappa had given the child a bath, put her hair into a pony tail. She refused to let go of him and fell asleep against him trying to stay up waiting for her parents to get home. Sitting her on the counter to help him stir the stew as they made it, Vegeta still didn't want her to handle a knife yet, not wanting to risk her hurting herself with it.

Raditz walked into his home to the inviting sent of food being cooked. Glad that for once it wasn't his daughter's favorite meal that was on the menu. As silently as he could he closed the door behind him locking it. He managed to sneak into the kitchen to see his mate cooking stew with their daughter stirring it. He didn't miss noticing that their tails where still entwined. Unable to resist, he moved to stand behind Vegeta, wrapping an arm around Vegeta's waist, his tail around both of theirs while dipping his pinky into the stew to taste it. "I say it's done my lovelies." He said with a wink, gaining a giggle from their daughter who reached out for her father.

"Take her Raditz, she's been waiting for you to come home all day. I'll bring dinner out in a moment okay?" Vegeta said kissing his mate before he lost his mate to their Daughter's attention for the time being. He had to admit, watching Raditz with her, wasn't something Vegeta would find as appealing as it turned out to be. It was a surprise to both of them that Vegeta wasn't pregnant with a second child already. They had sex nightly and sometimes when they first wake up depending how horny they still were from the night before.

Vegeta brought out the pot, setting on the table, listening to Raditz talk about his last mission in a very muted version of it for their daughter's sake. Vegeta dished them up, not bothering to have three bowls, Phoenix would never touch it, instead opting to share whatever was on the plates of her parents. Neither were worried that she didn't eat all that much yet since females stayed dependant on their parents longer than males did since their need for battle hadn't kicked in yet.

By the time half a bowl was done, she had fallen asleep against Raditz. "I'll be rate back, I'm going to lay her down."

"Be careful around the washroom, she soaked the floor again."Raditz only laughed to that. It was nothing new to come home to. He laid the girl down on her bed, tucking her in before joining his mate again. "I think the only time she didn't do that is when Nappa watched her for two days"

"Did you really expect her to bath around him and enjoy it? She doesn't feel safe around him." Vegeta asked, moving to straddle his mate's lap. He was in the tail end of his heat, but that still didn't make him any less needy for his mate. Raditz kissed Vegeta hard. Both glad that they had their room sound proofed. Trying to keep things down wouldn't have worked with Vegeta being in heat, triggering Raditz's heat.

"That true..." he whispered against Vegeta's lips, he already had a hand that had reached into Vegeta's pants, stroking the growing erection of his prince. Vegeta thrust into the touch, craving more of it, biting his lip to stay silent. "I think I'm ready for desert, aren't you?" Raditz knew he was teasing his mate and Vegeta knew it too. He would have gotten mad that Raditz would tease him but at the moment the only thing that mattered to him was having his mate claim him. Vegeta kissed Raditz, a hand gripping onto the arm of the hand that was stroking him.

"Bed, now Raditz before we have a very awkward talk with Phoenix about sex" Vegeta breathed out. Raditz wasted no time carrying his mate to their room. He managed to kick the door closed behind them more focused on what they were doing then trying to stay quiet for their daughter's sake. Once on the bed Vegeta let lose a moan that that been trying to break free since Raditz first kissed him. Hastily they managed to get out of their cloths without moving away from each other too much. Raditz didn't bother with preparing Vegeta for their union, he hadn't for over three years, since it became their nightly ritual. Making leaving on missions harder since neither got much restful sleep since they had to go without sex.

Vegeta groaned feeling Raditz enter him without lining up, or even trying to hit his prostate. Raditz moaned at the sudden tightness of his mate's passage. He never made Vegeta cum by just entering his mate till now. He barely managed to hold back his own release in order to make it last longer. He forced himself to keep the pace to a madding slow one for the both of them though he wanted to see what happens when the pace was kept slow, that and he wanted to give his mate time to catch his breath

"Please Raditz, faster... harder...please" Vegeta begged breathlessly craving the normal tempo Raditz always sets, except for tonight.

"Relax my prince and enjoy the feel of our union, I know I am. I want to savor it before you leave for a month." Raditz said between kisses that he placed over Vegeta's body worshiping it. Vegeta groaned again, closing his eyes, letting himself get lost in the feel of his mate thrusting in and out of him. Neither knowing this would be the last time they would ever be together in the living world; Vegeta came harder and longer than he ever had in his life, pulling Raditz into the same boat as him, getting lost in the feel of Vegeta's finish. Afterwards both were too tired to move, falling asleep just as they were, their bodies still joined together.

~End flashback~

"...By the time morning came, I left Raditz to sleep, I kissed Phoenix on the head before I left on assignment. I didn't know that he was planning to leave for Earth that day, leaving Phoenix alone with Frieza who saw too personally look after our daughter after Raditz was killed. The next time I saw her, she was dead." Vegeta finished his little story. The first time he was ever somewhat open with his past. He didn't know that Goku and Gohan heard every word of it. The two stayed in the hall not sure if Vegeta was ready to share his past with everyone yet. Goku didn't enter the room since he was worried that Vegeta would get madder at him since he was the one who messed up his life. If he didn't kill his brother Vegeta's life wouldn't have been a mess, and Phoenix wouldn't of had to grow up without remembering just how much her parents loved her. He got that much out of Vegeta's tale.

"Oh Vegeta, I'm sorry...I didn't know. We could still use the dragon balls to wish Raditz back though if that's what you want." Bulma offered. Yes he tale broke her heart but hearing just how much the man she loved still lived in the past where Raditz's was alive and still with him; where he still had his daughter's love.

"You forget that the Earth's dragon doesn't have the power to bring someone back if they have been dead for longer than a year. We would have to go to Namek for that wish. We both know that they don't care for me after what I did the last time I was there. Forget about it Bulma, I moved on with my life, as much as I want him here with me, I accept that it will never happen." Vegeta said getting up heading to the kitchen to grab a drink before heading out of the building.

* * *

><p>Phoenix looked over the edge of the cliff, down into the depths of the lake. There she noticed it; a very faint gleam from something at the bottom of the lake. With nothing else to do, she dove off the edge of the cliff into the lake to investigate what was at the bottom of the lake. Using her ki to push herself deeper, she reached the bottom, some 300 feet below surface level. There in the gloom she found the seven star dragon ball, she didn't take the time to admire it, she was running out of air, freezing and being crushed by the water above her. Using her power again, she made it back to the surface in the span of about two minutes. She floated back up to the top of the cliff looking over the dragon ball.<p>

"What luck you do seem to have my dear. Be a good little girl and hand over that dragon ball." Phoenix smirked hearing a deep rough voice from behind her. She knew it well, to be that of Takarra. Another elite within Fernando's organization and a man who had it out for her ever since she refused to serves him along with every other male there.

"Do you really think you can take this way from me Takarra? We both know you're too slow and weak to take it by force." She said arrogantly. She had yet to be bested by this man at anything and he challenged her almost weekly to something. All because of her big mouth saying she would sleep with him if he could best her. The man before her was short, green and on the chubby side of the scale. If he had another set of eyes, he would look like Guldo. She rolled her eyes at him. She felt the energy above and behind her charging up. She licked her lips, this was going to be fun, too bad 17 was going to miss it. "Double teaming a lady, that's not very sportsmen like of you Takarra" She said before the power was released, aimed for her head.

She had seconds to dodge the blast and the attack that came from Takarra. Landing on her feet, she looked at her second attacker. She had never seen the person before but looking into his eyes was like looking into a reflection of her own red ones. "Well done Aries! Don't you like him, Phoenix? I made a clone of you from your DNA with a few minor tweaks. What better way to kill the un-killable warrior then with the same thing that they are." Takarra laughed. Phoenix growled darkly to herself, watching the tall man beside Takarra. He had short red hair and a red tail around his waist to go along with the matching eyes. At first glance anyone could have mistaken them for twins. "Aries hurry up and kill her, I want that Dragon Ball" He said licking his lips. The man rushed towards her ready to kill her. His movement looked almost robotic like.

"Prince Fernando ordered their collection, if you want them, bring it up with him." Phoenix said, doing a back flip to avoid being hit from her clone.

"I'm no longer working for that man, and rumor has it that you won't be working for him much longer afterwards even if you do manage to kill me and Aries here. Once he gets his wish granted for immortality, he'll sell you off after sealing your powers. Your little gift won't be need after the wish. That or you'll be mated off to 17, oh I'm sorry, didn't you know that's why they brought him back to life was to get you out of the way?" the short man laughed from him place. He was enjoying the look of horror and shock on her face from what he said. He just made the rumors up after reading her file report that Fernando had kept from Frieza's records and added to it. She didn't have access to see her own file so she would have no idea what was fully in there. Needless to say, most of it wasn't pretty from what it contained before Fernando started to add to it. It made him sick to read about a child being hacked up into pieces, parts of it eaten while other parts where dropped into acid, the rest where used at some stage of masturbation. Even after all of that, she regenerated from that, without so much of a scratch on her, remarkable really. He hoped that he managed not to mess around with those genes when he altered the genetic code to create Aries.

The clone show no use of being able to use fire like Phoenix herself did. He watched as her body was coated in flames that where on the edge of turning fully blue. The plants around her showed no sign of being affected by the fire but Aries backed off from the heat of the flames. Using this opportunity; she turned and threw the dragon ball into a fiery portal that opened behind her. It was still somewhere on earth but they nor she knew where it would be found again.

Her scream of agony, was Takarra's only source of comfort at the moment as Aries cut her back and her tail off with a blade that was build into his body. Yes, he had turned the clone into an android to give him even more weapons at his disposal to kill Phoenix with. At the moment, he was glad to have done it now that the wretched woman had hidden his dragon ball he watched a the clone had cut her jacket and bar open, giving both males a clear view to the exposed flesh of her bosom as she dodged a fury of blows.

Having enough of this game, she transformed going super saiyan; her eyes and hair turning a stunning bright, vivid blue as the flames that covered her body. It has shocked her when it first happened. She had been sent to some planet on the very edge of the eastern universe. She was 12 at the time and paired with a fifteen year old name Zane. At the time she had been crushing over him since he was the best looking male around and he was tender and gentle with her, not rushing her into anything. They were ambushed and he was killed in combat trying to save her life, never knowing that she wouldn't stay dead. It had been the final push she needed to become a super saiyan.

She felt 17 rushing back to her along with 18 at his side. She could also feel Vegeta racing towards her. She didn't know what the hurry was. She noticed the attack a second too late, taking the stab from the blade, just beside her heart before it was pulled straight out the side of her chest, cutting it and her breast open. Raising a hand to just below her lips she blew across her hand, flames engulfed the android before her. Sudden movement caught her attention, as a flaming blade came at her, cutting her head off from her neck and her hand off from her arm before the flames could fully destroy the android in front her. Takarra growled.

"At least the stupid thing killed her..." he said destroying what was left of his creation. He noticed the communication device that was still attached to her head. He took it off listing to see if his fire destroyed it.

"Damn it Phoenix answer me!" he hear a male voice coming from it. He crushed it leaving it broken beside her head. He took off, he didn't want to be around when her comrades came to find out what happened to her, after her power sudden dropped off after flaring up. That and he still had to find the Dragon Balls for the person he agreed to help behind Fernando's back.

A screech was all that Vegeta heard as he got close to where he had felt Phoenix's power before it dropped off completely. He was shocked that she could hide so much of it back from them. He spotted 17 standing with 18 clinging to his chest. He landed beside them noticing Phoenix body. He dropped to his knees unable to breath. Once again he had arrived too late to save her, once again she was dead because of it. Her glassy eyes were left open wide from shock. Closing his eyes, he could handle seeing he corpse anymore.

A gasp from 17 caused both Vegeta and 18 to look up at him them over to the body, watching as it glowed faintly. The severed hand was pulled back to its place, same as her head was pulled back to its plan on her neck, her tail reattached itself to her body. The damaged seemed to close on its own accord before the glowing faded away. No one moved, shock ruled over them for a moment before a gasp cut the silence.

Phoenix sat up blinking her dry eyes. "I hate being decapitated" she muttered as she pulled herself to her feet. Not noticing or not caring that her shirt and bra were still trashed. 17 took off his black tee-shirt, tossing it at her. A faint blush cover, his cheeks from noticing that her jacket barely covered her breasts. Phoenix caught it blinking the looked down at her shirt. "Oh when I catch that creep, I'm going to pound the living shit out of his for destroying my favorite jacket." She muttered to herself putting on 17's shirt. It was tight across her chest but loss everywhere else. She looked at the discarded remains of her jacket, letting out a sigh. Looking back at the three before her wondering if she looking stupid in 17's shirt, and that's why they had yet to say anything thing.

Phoenix took a step towards them as she blacked out. 17 caught her before she could fall and hit the ground. He didn't know if it was the side effects from regenerating from being dead or if it was still from whatever had attacked her. He looked over at Vegeta for help. He still hadn't gotten over the shock of watching her regenerate. "Vegeta, we need to get her someplace safe, I don't know how long she'll be out of commission and leaving her in the elements isn't a great idea rate now." 17 said holding the woman to him, her head resting against his shoulder. He expected her to be heavier then she was since she was all muscles but she was relatively light.

Snapping out of it, Vegeta looked over 17 who was holding his daughter. As much as he hated to admit it, they looked like they belonged together. "Fallow me and stay close." Vegeta said heading back towards the place he just came from. It was closer then the lookout. Silently Vegeta was cursing himself for not insisting that Kakarot teach him how to use the instant transition.


	10. Forgotten

**Author's Note:** Just so all of you know, I have posted this story on , I'm under the same pen name. This is just encase my stories are removed for you know where to find them along with my other stories.

Chapter Ten: Forgotten

Ten hours had past and night had fallen over the city, Vegeta looked at the clock and sighed heavily. He spent the better part of the last the night running test to see how it was she could revive herself and what it was that caused her to pass out. He couldn't find why she just had passed out but he noticed a few mutations in her DNA that could explain her gift but he couldn't be sure. Not without comparing it to Raditz to confirm the changes where real and not just his fallen mate's DNA.

Looking away from the computer, his eyes landed on his daughter. Who still hadn't made any move or sign of waking up anytime soon. Sitting beside her on a chair was 17. He wasn't sure how he felt about it that fact but after abandoning her, left him with no word in how she lived her life. He watched as 17 brushed the hair from her face. "Come on Phoenix, wake up. Talk to me...I need to know what happen to you." Vegeta sighed silently as a computer beeped at him before printing something off. "What does this result say Vegeta?"

"If we were on Frieza's ship or on planet Ja'zel, we could get some answers..." Vegeta growled out. Hating himself for wishing he was back on Frieza's planet base operation but to know what was wrong with his daughter it would be worth it. Once again the results came back that there was nothing wrong with her. 17 sighed running his hands through his hair. He didn't know what to do or why he was still sitting beside the woman he known for so little of a time. Maybe it was because he felt guilty for leaving her alone that lead to her murder.

Both jumped at the sound of a faint knock on the door, grabbing the attention of both men. 18 brought in a pot of Coffee, and two cups. "I figured you to needed something to keep you two going. How is she?" 18 asked setting the tray on the side table. 17 looked away from his sister, to the ground. He didn't know how to answer her. Vegeta wasted no time getting some coffee for himself as he looked over the results trying to think what else he possibly missed. "From the silence, I take it that you didn't find anything wrong with her."

Again silence greeted her, she sighed leaning against the wall. Vegeta walked over to his daughter holding her hand, watching her face. She looked like she had every time she slept as a child. 17 stood up. "I'll be back in 4 hours, to sit at her side, or do you want to rest first?" Vegeta shook his head. He wasn't going to leave her side till he knew she had woken up.

17 kissed the back of her hand before leaving the room stiffly from sitting for hours in the wooden chair. 18 fallowed her brother who laid on the couch, draping an arm over his eyes. "You going to be okay?" 17 nodded. "If you need anything, I'm in the first room to the right at the top of the stairs and Bulma's in the last room on the left." 17 nodded. 18 frowned softly but headed upstairs anyways.

17 sighed to himself, memories when they got there still played in his mind. The team didn't accept him or having Phoenix there with him, however they didn't turn them away. He didn't know what to do. He was divided between trying to prove himself and his loyalty to his sister. He had been there with her when Dr. Gero frond them after she tried to run away from their overly religious parents who tried to control them. They were both drugged. He woke up, strapped to a table. Looking around for his sister, he found her in the middle of the procedure to turn her into an android. 17 and 18 weren't even their real names but then neither of them wanted to go back to being known as Anna and Roy Holland. Yeah he liked the sound of 17 better then Roy. He figured that why 18 stayed with it over going back to Anna.

For the first time since he became an android, he didn't know what he was going to do. He wasn't in control and he knew it. It was eating at him. Sleep eluded him as he laid on the couch, feeling the time crawl by him. He thought it went slowly sitting at Phoenix's side but this was true torture even for him.

* * *

><p>Morning came slowly for everyone. Goku walked into the medical room to see Vegeta sitting in the chair, with his head on the table, asleep. 17 stood leaning against the wall near her head watching the heart monitor as it bleeped telling them she was still alive though it didn't look like she was breathing. "She's not so bad, from what she told me, she grew up not having anyone watching her back. She had no one to turn to after Raditz died. It takes a different mindset to survive, alone like that, I doubt I could even do that for half as long as she has." 17 said, slowly turning his eyes to Goku. "You kind of know what that's like. I was programmed with information on your past. You should be the one to talk to her, to make her feel like she's finally safe. She's you niece, I know how well you treat those around you, I can see that when I look at my sister, yet the one girl who needs that kindness is the one you're hostel to." 17 said. He didn't care if they ever liked him but he couldn't stand by watching Phoenix continue to fight for her own survival alone. Call him old fashion but he believed that woman deserved to know what it's like to know that they are not only wanted but they are loved.<p>

Goku blinked looking at the teen before him. He stood closed off yet the look of a honor for the sleeping woman was clear. The android that enjoyed bringing chaos and destruction; was the same one who was being a knight in shining armor to the girl before him. He was going to respond when the heart monitor lost its rhythem. Alarm crossed 17's features as he moved to her side. "Vegeta wake up..." Goku said shaking the Prince awake. Vegeta blinked, not sure what was going on but it only took a few seconds to realize that the monitor was quite.

"Go get Bulma Kakarot" Vegeta snapped rushing over to a cabinet to grab a few adrenalin shot and grabbing the needle he used before to draw a vile of blood from her. He didn't worry about her getting a blood infection, her immune system could handle it, but this dieing for no reason was something that he was worried about.

A sudden shriek caught his attention. Turning, what he saw made him freeze. Laying on the table Phoenix was on a blazing blue fire that had sparks of white, red and black in it. Her long red hair was a slightly darker shade of blue then the fire around her. 17's shirt burned away in the fire. Her skin was bronzed with an ashen dusting. Slowly her eyes opened, once her eyes opened she gasped for breath. The sprinklers over head went off, as she sat up, lightning flashing around her.

Just as suddenly as her power flared, did it fade away as she took control of her power coming fully awake and aware. She looked around at those who were in the room. Vegeta passed her an old set of armor. At least it would take longer to burn off then a shirt. "You might want to put this on. What happened to you out there Phoenix?" He asked softly as Bulma turning the sprinklers off. Thankfully the technology in the room was water proof and fire resistant. The look on Phoenix's face was hard to miss as she tried to figure out what he was talking about.

Looking down at herself blinking, wondering why she wasn't wearing a shirt. 17 frowned looking at her. "Phoenix...you alright?" He asked softly kneeling next to her beside Vegeta. A distant look of recognition was fleeting, flashed by in her eyes. Vegeta flinched. He didn't know what to do. It had hurt when she hated him but not remembering was so much worse. He hugged her, resting his forehead on the top of her head, tears slipped from his eyes.

"Oh Baby...I'm sorry, I should have been there then and I should have been there for you yesterday." He whispered. He didn't know how to make it right. He couldn't bring Raditz back but he was getting a second chance to have his little girl with him. The Prince didn't notice that her hand reached out to 17, who took it. He didn't miss the trembling in her hand.

"I don't know what happened yesterday or who any of you are." She whispered. She didn't get why she was being hugged by one man while a second held her hand, not aware that she was the one who reached out to him. 17 squeezed her hand before letting go of hers. He stepped away from her, leaning against the wall again. Vegeta held her tighter, crying that much more. Goku gently pulled Vegeta back from her.

"My name is Kakarot, I'm your uncle. This is Vegeta, he found you yesterday, laying in a field. We don't know what happened to you, we were hoping that you could have told us that" Goku said gently trying not to show his discomfort around the teen. She backed further away from him, fear playing in her eyes. Bulma giggled noticing that she had moved closer to 17 to get away from Goku.

"Goku, why don't you come help me find something for her to where, she's safe enough with her mother and 17" Bulma said walking out of the room still giggling. Goku blinked not sure he got why Bulma was giggling, but did as she asked.

Slowly red eyes connected with deep brown ones that belonged to 17. He had a faint blush on his cheeks, for being caught staring at her. Slowly she slipped past Vegeta, going over to 17, hugging him still trembling. 17 wrapped an arm around her yet he gave Vegeta a look that said he had no idea what was going on with her. Vegeta sighed, sitting on the chair running his hands over his hair trying to think of something that would explain what was going on.

Shyly Phoenix looked up at 17 trying to still figure out why she was drawn to him. "I'm sorry if this sounds invasive but who are you, to me. I get that Vegeta's my parent but you elude me." she whispered Vegeta looked at her with wide eyes. A flashback of the girl who use to cuddle into him and loved him was back, but for how long, he didn't know. 17 managed to hide his panic from the girl in his arms. She was looking up to him for comfort, showing panic wouldn't be a good idea since she already looked scared. Not remembering at anything would be worse than the waiting he and Vegeta went through.

"We're friends and colleges" he said softly, not sure what to say really. Was 7 days really enough time to get to know her, to be her friend? To be more than that? Hurt flashed in her eyes as she pulled away from him. She couldn't help but feel like she was a fool thinking that they might have been lovers from the look of despair and relief that played on his face when she first came to.

She sat back on the table looking at her lap, absently running her hand though her hair. 17 bit his lip not sure what just happened. Vegeta reached out taking her hand, interlocking their fingers yet looking over at 17. "Can we have a moment 17?"17 nodded.

"I'll be just outside the door if you need me" 17 said as he walked out of the room. Once the door closed behind him Phoenix sobbed softly, not understanding why she was crying.

"Phoenix, I know your scared and confused rate now. I get it if you don't feel safe or if you can't open yourself up to any of us. I failed you when you were a child, I messed up and I know that but I never forgot about you. When you died on Namek, I vowed nothing would ever touch my hands again, a tribute to you. I lost your father and I lost you. Since then only gloves have touched my hands since your blood coated my hands." He whispered taking his gloves off, reaching over to her, running over his fingers over her face wiping the tears away. "You have a half brother and another half sibling on the way Phoenix. I don't expect you to accept them but promise me that you won't hurt them, if not for me then for your father. I don't know what Frieza said to you all those years ago, but we both love you and always will." He said hugging her again; timidly she returned the hug. Resting her head on his shoulder, as the tears still flowed.

"I promise momma...I don't know what happened in the past but I'll try for you and daddy to give them a fair chance." She whispered. She didn't know how to go about asking why it hurt so much when 17 said they were only friends. A soft knock on the door was heard before it opened and 18 slipped into the room bringing over some an outfit for her.

"It's not flame resistant so, you might not want to power up if you can help it, till Bulma can design something that won't burn off." Phoenix nodded looking at the white halter top with a sports bra. The slight increase of pressure from her fingers spoke of her skittishness. Vegeta ran his hand over her back trying to keep her calm.

"Thanks 18, we'll be out in a few moments, is Breakfast almost ready?" He asked figuring everyone would be up by now.

"Yeah, trust me there is tones of food made, after all we have another saiyan eating with the rest of you. Though there is a bet going around that Phoenix won't eat as ravenous as you males"18 teased him as she walked out of the room. Pulling back Phoenix got dressed quickly. Walking over to the mirror she frowning at her own appearance in the mirror. The shirt was too tight, her hair was in discord. Vegeta walked over to her with a brush in his hand. They didn't say anything as he brushing out her hair.

"Just like your Father, you have long soft hair. You can style it later, I know it upsets you that it's not styled."

"It's okay...it's not in disarry, that's all that matters." She whispered looking down at the ground. She didn't know where to go. Vegeta showed a rare smile before leading the way towards the dinning room. The sounds of the family and friends talking and having a good time, 17 looked up at them and smiled faintly at them. How he was going to get the mission back on track he didn't know but at the moment it didn't seem to matter. Holding out his hand to her trying to keep the fear that played in her eyes, she didn't take his hand. He kept the frown from his face. Walking into the room the conversation stopped looking at them. Vegeta rolled his eyes taking his usual seat.

Phoenix backed up against the wall, she would have left if she wasn't so hungry. She didn't feel welcomed. Goten bit his lip looking at Trunks for what to do. With a sight Trunks nodded knowing his friend couldn't resist trying to bring peace to the group. Getting up Goten wearily walked over to her, not sure what the woman would do. Talking her hand he lead her over to the table to sit between him and Gohan. "Help yourself, there's lots of food." He said like there was nothing wrong or that she was a threat only a day before. She didn't reach out to start eating. 17 watched as she bowed her head staying as far from the table as she could. After a moment Gohan rolled his eyes dishing himself up.

Everyone else joined in, though the good time had ended. The conversation was kept to general topics like the weather instead of the jokes and their normal topics of what to do about whatever was the current threat. It didn't go unnoticed that Phoenix jumped anytime something was passed to her before passing it along. Fed up, Gohan took her plate, loaded it up before placing it in front of her. "Eat, if your still hungry after that, grab more" He said almost like it was an order. She jumped but did what was ordered from her. Gohan flinched. He was training to be a psychologist; the behavior was alarming from her. He watched out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to try something. Bad time to experiment but he wanted to know what she felt comfortable with. He grabbed a juice box and poured a glass, setting both before her watching to see which she would pick.

She touched neither for the whole meal. After eating just a plate of food she stopped. Even though she was still hungry, she got a feeling that she shouldn't eat anymore. Gohan didn't push her to eat more, figuring that she would eat more once everyone else was done. He was right about her not eating around others unless she had to, even about which drink she would pick; the juice box; somewhere in her past, she had been condition to be nothing more than a slave as her core personality; losing her memories, she had defaulted back to being a slave. It was funny to see that she nibbled at her food yet still manage to eat 8 plates in her own right within an hour; not caring about how cold the food had gotten.

* * *

><p>Piccolo sighed as he flew beside Gohan who had the radar in his hands. "There's a dragon ball just up ahead on those cliffs, sense anything?" Gohan looked over at the man beside him with a knowing smirk. Fear was running high in the group trying to figure out what happened to Phoenix.<p>

"Only you kid" he said with a chuckle. As much as he hated the fact that his best friend hung around a group of whiny humans, it did wonders for him; allowing him to grow in his mental abilities and to toughen up his heart. Living in the country didn't do that for the teen and they both knew it. Gohan stopped carefully looking around them, seeing nothing but the rocky island they were heading for and the ocean around them. "What is it?" Piccolo asked lowly as he looked around.

Gohan moved closer to Piccolo sliding a hand up Piccolo's left arm before sliding behind his neck. Closing the distance between them, Gohan kissed Piccolo, feeling the other tense against him. Slowly he kissed his way to Piccolo's ear. "I can't pin point where they are but I can pick up on someone's mind. At least this way if we are spotted, they might leave us alone thinking that we're lovers instead of fighters" Gohan whispered, thankful that Piccolo couldn't see the blazing blush that was on his face. It was his dream come true being Piccolo's lover, though he doubt it would happen so he would settle for this farce for however long it lasted.

Piccolo pulled Gohan closer to him landing them on the island, pinning the demi-siyan under him. Pinning Gohan's hands above his head, he raked his fangs over Gohan's neck earning a strangled moan from the teen. It was like a challenge to Piccolo to get Gohan to moan without trying to hold back on how loud he was. "You shouldn't have made me wait for this kid." Piccolo said, his voice deeper and rougher from the lust that coursed through his body. Gohan whimper leaning up trying to capture the lips above him though Piccolo kept moving back, keeping their lips apart. "Let me guess, you were sleeping around with that whore who's always hanging off you"

"No, I only want you, no one else even comes close to you master" He panted out as both his wrist were moved to be held by one hand while the other hand slid up under Gohan's shirt let his claws mark the pale flesh under him. He licked his way up Gohan's neck to his ear. Taking a lobe between his teeth he contemplated having his fang pierce through the flesh. He could not only feel Gohan struggling to breath but his erection pressing into his leg. "p-ple-please" Piccolo smirked to himself, hearing how the normally intelligent teen was rendered unable to think a single straight thought. Not sure what Gohan was asking for, Piccolo bit down on the lobe, puncturing it. Gohan moaned, rubbing himself against Piccolo's leg.

"They still nearby Gohan?" Piccolo hissed out around the lobe as he licked and sucked on the damage flesh. Gohan whimpered trying to close the space between them. Gohan couldn't think; he didn't know how long he had dreamed of this day but now that it was happening he got lost in it; even though it was suppose to be an act. He couldn't help the whine like noise that came from him as Piccolo sharply pulled back from him. "Answer me!" Piccolo growled holding Gohan's head in place so he could stare into Gohan's eyes. After a moment of trying to collect himself enough to focus on feeling out the other's mind.

"Yes" he hiss out pushing his neck up into the hold trying to tell Piccolo that he had more to say but not that loud. Piccolo leaned in closer. "Whoever they are, they were created within a lab then turned into an android. They have a personality similar to that of Phoenix when we first met her, full of anger and hate yet its being suppressed yet amplified. It's like they're under someone else control." His whispered into Piccolo's ear before he licked the outer edge of the ear. Piccolo shivered at the feel, watching the blood drip from the teen's ear.

"The dragon ball?" Piccolo asked as he pressed his leg firmly against Gohan't erection before rubbing up and down on it. Gohan groaned losing his ability to think again. Weakly he tugged trying to get his hands free so he could explore the body above him. Claws cut into the flesh drawing more blood which dragged the moan out longer.

"fi-ve...left..." Gohan breathed out, the blush had deepened, his head rested on the ground, his eyes closed, mouth opened. Piccolo smirked kissing Gohan roughly, nicking the tongue that battled with his. Piccolo smirked darkly, reaching down with his free hand that slipped into Gohan's pants, wrapping around his penis. Gohan hissed, his eyes clenching tightly.

"What didn't you learn?" Piccolo growled out, tightening his hold around the hot member in his hand as he pumping it in an agonizing slow pace. Gohan withered under the larger man.

"N-not t-o l-l-lea-ve you w-wa-wating" Gohan panted and gasped out. Piccolo chuckled darkly, enjoying the game more than he should have been for the fact it was suppose to be an act. From the look on Gohan's face, he was enjoying it too. Licking Gohan's lips; he pulled back from the teen completely.

"Good, since you wasted all my time, your going have to suffer like that till after my meeting is done. Get dressed and hurry up about it" Piccolo said before moving to grab the dragon ball while Gohan struggled to sit up though he made the sounds of getting dressed to perfection. Once Piccolo had the dragon ball he took a capsule car out of Gohan's pocket, popping it. "Get in and be quick about it slave" he growled as he got behind the wheel while Gohan sat beside him. Neither enjoyed sitting in it but encase they were seen; it was easier to explain how they got to and from the place without brining too much attention. "Gohan...?"

Gohan whimpered having a hard time focusing on anything other than memory his body was still clinging to. Slowly he looked over at Piccolo still trying to calm his breathing. "Please...Piccolo..." Piccolo looked at Gohan and cursed, landing the car on another island. Gohan got out of the car, moving to lean against a nearby tree. "s-sorry..." he breathed out. He didn't know what was wrong with him or why his body felt so achy, needy to be pinned under Piccolo again.

Piccolo got out; condensing the car again before he looked over at Gohan with concern on his face. Yes he was horny but he could control it. The scent of drying blood and Gohan's rich forest scent threatened to break down his resistance. As if just notice the blood now, Gohan brought a damage wrist up to his lips licking in it out of habit. Piccolo licked his suddenly dry lips as he walked towards Gohan. He wasn't met with resistance as his pressed his weight against Gohan pinning him to the tree, earning a faint moan from his friend. "What are you sorry for?" he didn't get it or what was going on. He tensed again feeling Gohan's lips on his again, pressing back into his body.

"I wasn't lying when I said I only wanted you, that no one else could come close to competing with you for my heart." Gohan whispered trying to calm himself down but he couldn't. Piccolo didn't know what to say to that. He didn't understand what love really meant. Gohan would have moved away from his friend but he was trapped in place between the tree and his friend. Silently he admit it to himself that it's where he wanted to stay. He felt a little more in control of himself, not by much though.

"How much of that was an act for you?" Piccolo ask; one of his hands already wrapping around Gohan's neck. He lifted his chin a little, as if to invite the pain. The blush darkened, on his face and he couldn't look Piccolo in the eyes.

"Most of it was real for me, the begging for pain, the arousal, what I said once you pinned me to the ground..." he whispered out. He knew this was the moment of truth; either Piccolo would accept him or reject him. What he put off for a few years now was now coming out all because they weren't alone when going for the first dragon ball. Piccolo smirked darkly, letting the nail of his thumb cut into the side of Gohan's neck. A pleasure filled moan came from Gohan as he exposed more of his neck to Piccolo. "please..."

"Please what, Gohan" Piccolo growled lowly next to Gohan's ear.

"Hurt me...bleed me...take me..." he whimpered out wanting more of the feelings Piccolo sparked in him. He didn't dare hope that by Piccolo not moving away from him that they would be lover. He figured that Piccolo didn't really know what he wanted and this was testing the water so to speak for his friend. Piccolo managed to suppress a groan from just hearing those words. He didn't realize that Gohan not only took off his turban but was nearly suffocating himself to suck on one of the tips of Piccolo's antenna. It wasn't till he felt more than just a drop of blood roll over his fingers that he notice it, losing his hold a bit.

With his free hand, he used his claws to cut an opening in the teen's pants, leaving a shallow cut on the underside of Gohan's erection. Gohan moaned around the antenna tip in his mouth, flicking his tongue against it. Piccolo smirked taking a half a step back from Gohan to take in the sight of his best friend, pinned to a tree, needy and covered in blood. Gohan fought to hold himself upright, knowing it was a losing battle, sooner or later, he was going to end up on the ground. Piccolo chuckled darkly he turned Gohan around so that he was facing the tree as he ripped the pants away from the other. He managed to tug his down enough to free his own erection. "Is this what you want?" Piccolo growled demandingly. Gohan nodded with a moan. Piccolo thought about at least preparing Gohan, but his friend ask for the pain, who was he to deny him that? Lining himself up; he trusting into Gohan quickly and to the hilt, pulling a scream that was a mix of pain and pleasure from the demi-saiyan. He pinned both of Gohan's hand above them as he continued to thrust in and out of his friend, feeling the thick wetness that coated him, making it easier to slid in and out of Gohan.

Gohan couldn't breathe, for the most part; the pain from the entry was gone but with every sharp, hard thrust from Piccolo, had his dick trapped between him and the rough tree bark, rubbing against it. The cut only added to the pain he was craving. "Who would have thought that the quite, well mannered boy we all knew was really a masochist?" Piccolo said in time with his thrusts. Making sure the whole time he kept Gohan pressed almost painfully against the tree, his claws digging into the wrists he was holding painfully tight. Gohan moaned, laying his head on Piccolo's shoulder. Biting into Gohan's neck drawing more blood from the teen was more than he could withstand.

Gohan screamed out Piccolo's name as he came on himself and the tree; his nails digging into his own hands from the need to hold onto something, drawing more blood from his body. The faster, harder and more reckless Piccolo got with his thrusts, the longer and harder Gohan's climax was drawn out; leaving the teen dizzy and hypersensitive to any touch, bring him pain which only turned him on more. With a final thrust; Piccolo empty himself into Gohan, keeping him pressed fully against the tree till he could unlock his muscles. Slowly he removed his fangs from Gohan's neck, licking the wound while they tried to regain their breaths. Slowly he inched back only to feel Gohan start to drop towards the ground. He had to keep his weight against the other keeping him pinned so he wouldn't hit the ground.

Gohan whimpered needing get away from everything that was touching him besides Piccolo. It was becoming painful to the point where he couldn't stand it and he could take more than his fair share in that department. He tried to say something about it but he couldn't bring himself to talk, still too spent to form the thoughts needed to make that happen. Slowly Piccolo pulled them away from the tree, quickly moving his arms to hold Gohan up. "Feeling Better Gohan?" he asked like he always did when they spared so Gohan could burn off some anger. It hurt more than the rough taking and being cut. Piccolo might be willing to help him with anything but he was right about them being lovers, Piccolo just couldn't bring himself to make that connection. He wanted more than amazing sex but he couldn't find the word to express just what it was the he wanted.

"y-yeah..." he didn't know what to say about what just happened. After about 5 minutes of resting he was able to stand on his own. Piccolo zapped new cloths on him. Silence still ruling between them. Gohan sighed, part of him felt content for the moment, yet another part of him needed to know where they stood about what they just went through. He managed to find the courage to ask when his phone went off.

"Hello...Vegeta...uh...we got a dragon ball and on our way to get the second... why now?... what season... Fine we'll be there in an hour but you better explain what the hell is going on when we get there." Gohan said hanging up the phone, from having one of the weirdest conversations of his life.

"What's up?"

"Not really sure, it was kind of hard to understand with Vegeta yelling at dad. He said something about mating season and just to head back to Bulma's." Piccolo looked at Gohan closely, pulling the teen closer to him, worry playing deep in the dark eyes. Two words was all the explanation Piccolo needed for why Gohan couldn't gain control over his body once it had a taste of the lustily arousal both had gotten from their 'acting'. Piccolo moved Gohan's head to the side looking at the bite he left on the pale flesh. He knew better than anyone that saiyans didn't scare easily yet faint white scares were present where his fangs once were.

"Gohan answer me something, can you handle the feel of anything touching you beside's me?" Piccolo asked cautiously. He wasn't a fool. He know just how serious mating was to many races, he was figuring Saiyan where just another race that was dependant on it to some degree. The dead giveaway sign that there was an incomplete bond was that the submissive one couldn't handle feeling anything but the one they were bonded to; it would hurt too much. With Gohan being a masochist, it wouldn't surprise him if Gohan only gave off the slightest of clues to show how much it hurt him.

"I can handle it but it hurts..." Piccolo sighed.

"Flying is going to hurt like hell for you till we get back to Bulma's. Driving might be easier on you but it would take hours to get there...stupid humans and not understanding the universe around them..." Piccolo muttered. Gohan blinked not really fallowing.

"Because they don't go through heats but saiyans do?" Gohan whispered sounding like it was his fault for not knowing. How was he to know? His father had been dead for most of his life and knew little to nothing about his own kind and Vegeta wasn't forth coming with the information. He stepped back from Piccolo floating up into the sky, blocking out the pain he felt. Piccolo rolled his eyes fallowing Gohan.

"It's not your fault that you didn't know, I didn't know either...Vegeta will explain it when we get there then we'll talk about just happened." He knew that it was possible to break an incomplete mark if that's what Gohan wanted but it would be the end of not only the deeper bond that they had walked into but their friendship as well. If Gohan didn't want this, he would most likely go to Namak. It would be the only way to for them not to see each other, to break off all contact; to detox from each other. Gohan moved closer to Piccolo hugging him with a weak sigh.

"Okay, but just so you know; I want whatever I can get from you. I don't want to lose you Piccolo." Gohan whispered. Piccolo held him with one arm, the other tipping his head up.

"You won't lose me Gohan, I promise you that now." Piccolo whispered, kissing the other softly, gently. "If you need a break just let me know...don't try to just preserver through it, you'll see why when Vegeta explains it." Gohan nodded slowly before they headed back towards Bulma's. The whole time Piccolo kept close tabs on Gohan and his power, making sure that the other was handling the incomplete mating for the time being, though he was planning to have that corrected by the end of the day. As much as Gohan couldn't handle losing him, he couldn't handle losing Gohan. It had been that way since they first met and started to train together 5 months before Vegeta and Nappa got to Earth.


	11. Thrid Party

Chapter Eleven: Third Party

~Else Where~

Takka floated over a glacier, looking for something, than he saw it; a shimmer in the air that opened as a mirror like image that had a figure sitting on the other side. Flying over to it, he bowed. "Lady Ice, it's an honor to talk to you directly" He said with a smile on his face. His gaze took in the woman on the other side of the portal. She looked like Frieza did in his final form, before he suffered a defeat at the hands of Goku. Only instead of purple it was very faint blue color that at times was mistaken for silver.

"Tell me that you found at the least that saiyan brat that my brother tortured." She asked coldly, distantly, a frown set firmly on her lips. Takka smirked.

"Found her and she's dead at the hand of the clone I made from her." He said proudly. Ice growled, no impressed.

"Did you stick around to make sure she was dead? She does regenerate from death. And what do you plan to do about that clone you made from her? Does it have that same regeneration ability?" She didn't like how this all sounded, or how this was set up. The reason why her brothers and father where dead was because of the few remaining saiyan's that were still around. Since she learned of their death, she made it her life's work to hunt down and kill every last saiyan in the universe; starting with the Daughter of the proud Prince. She was no fool, a female saiyan of royal descent knew where all members of the race are at all times, she would use the girl to hunt them all down, only to execute the saiyans one by one before her finishing her off, once there was no longer any saiyans left in the universe. Going to hell for that was of little concern to her.

It's why hearing about losing that girl was maddening, she needed Phoenix alive. If possible, with the dragon ball's so she could wish her family back to life with immortality. "I didn't my lady; there were others on the way to where we were so I took off before making sure she didn't come back to life or the clone that she killed." He said. It worked to sooth her nerves as well as fry them further.

"For your sake you better hope that Clone doesn't come back to life and that she did. Find her and bring her too me. I don't care who's around her that you have to kill to do it."She said before cutting off communication with him. "Men, they can never do anything right, can they?" she asked herself walking over to the shrine that was dedicated to Cooler. She didn't care what happened to Frieza really but, Cooler was a different story. Not only was he her brother but he was also her lover. The flaw with him is that he couldn't write Frieza out of his life therefore he went after Goku to kill him for killing Frieza. Clenching her fists, at the memory of not once but twice did both her brothers fall to the same man. That's way once she got her hands on Phoenix, she would finish the genocide off with Goku's death and End it with Phoenix. She laughed to herself.

"Soon my beloved Cooler, you'll be back among us, and you'll never have to worry about death again, I promise you that." she said kissing the photo of the man. Turning she walked away from the shine and towards the bridge of the ship. "Captain, set in a course for Earth; also send a message to Fernando that my condolence, the we seen Phoenix's ship was knock off course by an asteroid, sending her into the heart of a star, there was nothing left of her." she said, knowing it was a lie but with any luck, the fool would believe it and not bother sending any teams after the girl that she was seeking.

"As you wish mi'lady" the lizard like man said as his men did what was asked of them. Hoping to keep the woman appeased, knowing that they would die in a very painful manor should the woman feel crossed. The last captain was hung from his balls before the entire crew and left to die like that for. No one knew how long he would have been left to hang like that if his balls hadn't been ripped from his body that fell onto a bed of spikes.

~Earth~

Vegeta sighed keeping his back to the wall as he watched Kakarot closely, so the other wouldn't try to jump him yet again. Hating the fact that since Raditz was dead, he would have to worry about the male trying for him during the mating season even though he didn't really get the urge for sex since Raditz died, a side effect of losing one's mate. He hated the fact that Chichi and Bulma went out shopping, as much as he didn't care for the man's wife, she would have at the least keep Kakarot away from him.

Goku sat at the kitchen table panting faintly, his body sweating not sure what was wrong with him, he never been this horny in his life since...his wedding night with Chichi. "Why can't you just tell me what's going on now then fill the others in?" he asked having a hard time just sitting still. Before Vegeta could answer 17 brought Phoenix in. She was asleep in his arm having fallen sleep under a tree where 17 founder her after being asked to look for the woman along with the rest of the team who slowly fallowed into the kitchen.

"I already told you I'm not saying this twice so deal with it clown." Vegeta said bitterly still not liking how the other saiyan was watching him, like he was a piece of meat. The memory of him and Raditz in a cave eating meat came to his mind. Vegeta sighed, as a fresh wave of pain flowed through him. It happened every time mating season rolled around since Raditz was killed and it was still felt as fresh as the day Raditz died.

"Okay Vegeta, we're here you can start." Gohan said walking into the room with Piccolo fallowing, both staying near the door to the kitchen. 17 woke Phoenix up while Vegeta seemed off in his own little world.

"It's mating season. In certain races throughout the universe can only reproduce during a limited time during the year or in rare cases certain number of years. For saiyan's that about once every two years no matter which of the three genders one is." Phoenix said absently, not bother to get off 17. She blinked at the look she got from Vegeta. "Focus on their questions first, then you can ask your questions." Phoenix adding notice the look Vegeta gave her.

"You're saying that saiyan's not only go into breeding phases during their life but there are three genders to sayains?" Krillen asked looking dumb founded.

"There are woman; Phoenix. Dominate males; Kakarot, Raditz and Nappa. Then you have Tranfermales; Myself and judging from that mark on Gohan's neck, Gohan is as well" Vegeta said tensing up when Goku shifted.

"How well do saiyan's take to mating?" Piccolo asked still worried about Gohan and how the mark was/would effect him.

"It rarely happened outside the royal family, most couldn't be bothered being tired down to just one other but the Royal family had it to ensure a legit heir to the throne. It's not something saiyan craves unless the process has already been started. There is no detox from it for a saiyan, complete it or kill him before he starts to really suffer." Vegeta said reading between the lines of what Piccolo was asking. The two moved to leave the room.

"Where are you two going?" Tien asked, noticing the two leaving.

"To finish what was started" Piccolo said over his shoulder.

Phoenix shivered against 17 biting her lip. Two years ago she spent most of her heat on a planet known as Amizonia, a planet of all woman. It's how she got away with having sex but not get pregnant, that's what the planet was for, woman who where in heat, who didn't want a child from it. So a group of women guarded the planet, preventing any male from coming to it. This time around she didn't have the time to make the journey there, not that she would avoid completing her assignment.

"So what do you remember?" 17 asked her changing the topic.

"I remember what life was like was before dad died. Bits of what Frieza put me through, I remember we were sent here to find the dragon balls, but I still missing a lot of memories." She said with a shrug, as if it happens all the time. "It's not the first time I've regenerated after being killed where I don't remember anything, I regain the memories back within the next few days." She said as her tail rubbed up against 17's leg. He couldn't help the jerk that went through him. It didn't go unnoticed but no one brought it up.

"Remember what happened after I left you at the meadow?" 17 asked, pulling his hands away from her, trying not to encourage anything. Phoenix took the hint and got off his lap grabbing a drink out of the fridge, still not touching anything that was in a container that anyone could tamper with and one would never suspect it.

"Nope, now if you'll all excuse me, I'm going back outside to be alone. After all I'm supposed to be your enemy." She said going back outside. Vegeta sighed watching her leave.

"Geez, she makes 18 look warm and bubbly." Yamcha said shaking his head. 17 got up fallowing Phoenix outside, finding her in the same place he found her in the first time.

"What the hell was that?" he asked not sure what to do about her mix signals. She had gone from being content in his arms to walking away without looking back. She didn't even look at him as she sipped at the contents in the can she was holding.

"I'm not the one who pulled away first so fuck off about it 17. Unlike the rest of them, I don't get a say about whether or not I get pregnant, my only say is who the father might be and that's only for the first week of my heat." She said bitterly, she was already having a hard enough time not reaching for him, fully knowing that it was only going to kept getting worse. 17 stepped closer to her, forcing her to look at him.

"And you want me to be the father of that child?" He asked guardedly; watching her reaction. She closed her eyes, bring her hand up she tried to push him, away from her only she couldn't, she just didn't have it in her. Part of her knew that she shouldn't want to be anywhere near him or any other male, not to trust any of them but the other part of her wanted nothing more than to have the man in front of her to pin her to the wall, to give her what her body was craving. Her mind click as part of her memory started to return.

"I don't have much choice here. Either I get to sleep with someone who will at least care a little about the child or sleep with someone who doesn't care. The longer I wait, the more likely the second option is to occur. I don't care what happens to me, never really have in a long time. Being raped over and over again in my life taught me that I don't matter, I want to at least save the life of a child who never asked to come into the world with a mother like me. As much as it'll kill me to give up that child in the end, I'll do it to protect them from the hell I have to endure, because I refuse to put my child through the hell that my life is." She said. 17 watched the heartbreak play on her face. He didn't know what to say. She never really asked it of him but she was trying to think what was best for a child that was totally innocent of any wrong doing. He had to applauded her for her willingness to do anything to give the child the best start to life she could. Sighing he pulled her closer to him, he felt like an ass for feeling like he was being used but looking at it from her view, she had it worse.

"I'll help. If you really plan on giving the child up, I'll talk to my sister to see if she'll take them in. the child should grow up around the family at the least." He said holding her. She shivered in his arms clinging to him.

"Thank you 17. I know this isn't easy for you to do..." she whispered, she hated her heats and the rollercoaster ride they put her through. She didn't see Vegeta but she could feel him standing only a few feet behind her. "I said I'd answer your questions...didn't I? Ask away" she said softly but didn't let go of 17.

"Where have you been all these years? Why didn't you come look for me?" Vegeta asked watching her. He couldn't fault 17 at the moment for having his hands of his Daughter. He heard their conversation, she was trying to protect her offspring much like he and Raditz had tried to do. His heart thudded hard in his chest.

"I called my pod to me and I set in a course to Planet Tazinard. I didn't know that Tarble was living there. He told me it wasn't safe to stay with him but he gave me a code that took me to a place where I met a demi-sayian named Zane who introduced me to Frenando; who I've work for ever since. Why would I've looked for you then? As far as I knew you only kept me to keep father happy, that I was always in the way for you." she said being honest about how she felt about it up to a few hours ago, now she was just confused by it and horny from her heat.

"Wait there are more saiyan's out there then the ones here?" 17 ask looking down at her.

"Yeah...most are demi saiyans. Their saiyan parent was out on an assignment when the planet was destroyed and laid under radar since then. Currently there are 15 purebloods including myself alive and 30 demi saiyans alive." She said before her eyes widened. "That shouldn't be right there was only 11 yesterday... I get it going up to 12 with Aries but not to fifteen..." she whispered before cluching her head as she sank to her knees. Her memories of what happened after 17 left her the day before surfaced quickly and sharply. Vegeta knelt next to her though he didn't know why his heart was racing in his chest.

"What are you talking about Phoenix?"

"It's something at only the princess and the queen of the race can do, it's away to keep track of the rest of the race. It lets the king know if there was a growing movement towards him or not. Frieza also tried to take advantage of it but most of the Queens killed their daughters so that he couldn't get his hands on that power since it was only in the females born into the royal family not mated into it. Pheonix can you tell who the other three are that added to the list?" Vegeta asked softly rubbing her back.

"Uncle Turtle... Nappa...Daddy" she breathed out the last word not understanding what was going on. Vegeta blinked, too stunned to move for a moment before taking off to the place where Piccolo and Kakarot fought Raditz all those years ago.

17 watched Vegeta take off before kneeling next to Phoenix. "Come on, Let's go some place where there is a door that locks." He said softly pulling her up with him.

"I remember what happened 17. I found a dragon ball at the bottom of the lake when I came back up for air I got ambushed but a colleague who went rouge and the clone he made of me that he called Aries. Perverted frog made a male like clone of me and used it to try to permanently take me out of the game." She said with distasted for Takka as she let 17 guild he to the house. Only to bump into 18 and Bulma who were coming outside after their shopping trip being filled in by the rest of the team but what was going down.

17 blinked as Phoenix clung to him and almost hid behind him. He saw the fear in her eyes for the first time. For all her power that she claimed to have, she feared the team that she was suppose to gather Intel about. "I told you guys that they were an item. If 17 trust her, we could too." Bulma said.

"Bulma may I point out that just because I wouldn't kill you guys doesn't mean my brother wouldn't kill you if he could get something out of it." 18 said rolling her eyes.

"That's low even for you sis. I wasn't the one who took off and got us turned into androids now was I?" 17 pointed out. 18 clenched her fists tempted to hit her brother but she deserved the low blow that he shot back. Unlike most people 18 met her brother was always treated those around him fairly. If you didn't fight him or try to, he left you alone. Looked at the woman clinging to her brother, she had to wondered about the woman clinging to her brother's side and what it was about her that intrigued her brother so much as to go out of his way to be overly kind to her.

"Maybe it's best that I leave... I don't belong here anyways. This isn't my home world nor is it my kind." Phoenix whispered about to move away from 17 but he refused to let her leave his side. She tensed, looking at the ground but didn't struggle to fight him.

Krillen sighed. "Up the stairs, third door on the right, try to keep it to a dull roar kids"

"KRILLEN!"

"She's in heat better that it's with someone who knows what he's getting into with Vegeta then a normal human who have no idea right. Bulma and Chichi sort of knew what they were getting into when they slept with a saiyan and that wasn't while they were in heat." he looked over at Phoenix. "You're no different from any of the other women on the team. You have your moments when your strong and moments when you're scared; it's nothing to feel like you're not one of us. Compared to meting you vs meting Vegeta, you're a saint." He said with a welcoming smile though the others staid back from the pair. Phoenix stock her head.

"The difference between my mother and I is that when I have to fight you, you'll be dead with no chance of every coming back to life. I have my orders to fallow or else I'm sold off to be a sex slave in the galactic black market." She whispered not looking up at them. 17 tighten his hold on her. He wouldn't let that happened to her without a fight. He wanted more than anything to see a real smile on her face.

17 rolled his eyes walking past the others bring Phoenix with him. It wasn't until he locked the door to the room did he let go of her. "If you don't want to do this, it's fine but I'm not going to let you run away from me. I'm supposed to be your back up here. I can't do that if you don't let me in." he said running a hand through his hair. Phoenix took off her clothes quickly before walking up to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Like I said I don't have much of a choice here. If there is anything I could do to pay you back for this, I'll do it. Just let me know what it is" she whispered. 17's heart broke hearing her whisper that. She really must hate herself to even say that but then growing up knowing that you're nothing to anyone but a weapon to use on the battle field or for sex would do that to someone, wouldn't it?

"Let me though your defences and we'll call it even, deal?"

"Deal" she whispered before she testily reached up to trace her fingers over his cheek as she kissed his neck. 17's hands rested on her hips as she explored his body. Looking her over he noticed the piercing that that went through her clit, and the ones that lined her inner labia. On the top of her left thing is a seal like circle on it that was faintly glowing. Her tail remained laying against her leg. She kept herself from using it since he pulled away the last time her tail touch him. with her free hand she grabbed her tail at the base of it, ready to rip it off when his wrist grabbed her's keeping her from doing it.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly trying not to scare her off.

"Removing my tail, you pulled away the last time it brushed against you. I figured it would be easier for you to do this is your not reminded of that I am" she whispered looking at the ground. 17 closed his eyes silently cursing himself for tensing up when she brushed het tail against him.

"Did the other remove you tail before they...?" he could bring himself to fully voice the question. It was clear that it was a sore spot for her.

"Yeah, everyone who has ever used me, hated the saiyan race though they couldn't resisted fucking the last princess of the race. To make it more tolerable for them they removed in some painful fashion. I used to think that ripping it off was the worse but when they started to use acid to melt it off, Ripping it off seemed so humane then." She said neutrally though there was sadness in her eyes.

"Leave your tail alone. I don't want to be like the men who raped you."

"You still would be the first. Frieza made sure that there would never be a male in my life that I would ever have a first time with, without remembering what he did to me. You don't have to try to make this special or anything for my sake because it's nothing new for me nor will it ever be something that would ever bring me joy." She said softly.

"Have the ever made you have an orgasm while they rapped you?"

"What's an Orgasm?" 17 managed not to laugh at that. For everything that she when through none of the males before ever made her climax. He smiled thinking that she was so wrong about him have a claim to being her first at anything. He would be the first man to ever make her climax in her life. That was his silently plan anyways.

"I'll show you what I mean. Trust me when I said that after you've had one you'll want sex again." he said sounding cocky. She didn't look up at him though she slid down his body, unzipping his pants. Before he could stop her, he could feel her mouth round this semi-hard member. He bit back a groan cleanching his fists at his side. He wasn't a newbie when it came to sex but out of the 3 women who ever gave him a blow job, phoenix was by far the most skilled at it. she took him all the way down her throat without gagging not did she just do one thing with that mouth of hers. She nibbled, licked and sucked on him all at once. He moaned if she kept it up he would find his release before he ever got her to the bed.

"Phoenix...Bed...now" he managed to get out. Slowly she released him doing as she was told she sat on the edge of the bed not sure what to do. Her tall wrapping around her body; trying to console her as she waited for him to give her further instructions, instead 17 make quick work of removing his clothes before going over to her and kissing her. He like the taste of himself on her sweet flavor; yes it was egotistical of himself but it was also a primal thing to know that one's woman knew she belong to only one man. He gently laid her back on the bed with his hand behind her head.

He was expecting her to be fore much more aggressive in bed. Hell he seen the strain it took Gohan and Goku just to stay away from the person they wanted. He felt her legs wrap around his waist before pulling him closer to her. Both gasped into the kiss as he's length slid into her wet passage. Silently 17 cursed again, the woman he had been with before were always tight yet, she felt lose against him. It wasn't un-pleasurable but it made his task that much harder to pull off.

He kept his pace slow, letting the feel of the metal rings brush against him as he reached a hand down between them. Gently he ran his fingers clock-wise over her clit, making sure to move the metal bar as he did so. Her strangled moan rang out. Phoenix was struggling to remain silent like she had for so long in the past when she had sex. After escaping Frieza, she vowed that she would never make another sound during the act for as long as she lived till now. Whatever 17 was doing to her, he made her silence hard to keep.

Without either knowing it, 17's rhythm speed up the more Phoenix started to fall apart beneath him, nor did they notice that her tail had warped around his wrist that was holding him up. He groaned feeling her walls tightening around him. "17!" She screamed as she saw white before her eyes. 17 thrust one last time into her before stilling as he empty himself as he called out her name. It wasn't until that he collapsed against her did he notice her tail wrapped around his wrist. Even though she didn't touch him during the act, she had done something with him that she never got to do around anyone else and that was use her tail.

"w-what was t-that?" she panted out not sure what was happening to her body that was tingling and trembling under him.

"That was an orgasm; the female equivialt to when a male finds release." 17 said softly content to just holder her to him as her tried to take it all in. Shyly her eyes met his.

"I think I can handle having sex if that's the result..." she whispered before his lips claimed hers in a slow tender kiss.

"Glad to hear it but after a quick nap, we'll both need our strength for what I have planned to show you" 17 whispered back as he pulled out of her before shifting them so that they were fully on the bed. Before he even got the blanket over both of them, she was asleep, curled up into him with her tail once again around his wrist. 17 smiled kissing the tail gently before letting himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
